The Darkest Purity
by JeanBoulet
Summary: Krad has always had one mission in all of his years of existance as the Hikari's curse: to stop the Phantom Thief Dark from stealing the Hikari artwork. That is all about to change. KradxOC, DaixRiku, SatxRisa R&R PLEASE! COMPLETED!
1. Winged Beings

Beep

A girl lay asleep in a small, white hospital room. She had sandy-blonde hair that did not seem to match her pale, fragile skin. The girl looked as if, if dropped, she would break into thousands of soft, brittle porcelain pieces.

Beep

She was hooked up to an EKG machine which registered a weak but steady heartbeat. Her breath was jagged, as if someone was cutting off the air supply to her lungs.

Beep

A large window sat parallel to her hospital bed, giving a gorgeous view of the city's night-life. Small villas and piazzas lined the streets of the small European-styled city. The city itself was completely dark, as if blanketed by a strange, unseen force.

Beep

Suddenly, the window shattered into millions of glass shards and two winged beings, one with pitch black wings and the other with the purest of white wings, billowed into the small hospital bedroom. Of course, there was no one in the hospital at this time, only the nurses at the very end of the hallway, and they were all half-asleep so they couldn't hear the ruckus. The only one who heard the disaster was the girl inside the hospital room, who was no longer asleep. Her bright aqua-green eyes shined with fear and curiosity, and she stared at the two towering beings.

They both seemed to be male, one with long, wild, violet hair and amethyst eyes with raven-black wings; the other with much longer, tamer, and golden hair and beautiful amber eyes, flying on pure-white wings.

Beep Beep Beep

The girl's heart was beating faster now, watching the two beings in front of her. The white-winged one was bleeding in many places, and his shoulder was sticking up sharply, apparently not in its socket, while the black-winged one stood towering over the bleeding one, about to strike him down.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The girl could not watch any longer. She stood up from her bed and flung herself in between the two winged beings, dragging her IV bag along behind her. The black-winged one seemed utterly confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice sly and conniving.

"I-I will not a-allow you to hurt him anymore," the girl said valiantly. Her heart was pounding harder and harder with each passing second. The white-winged being stared at the girl in front of him with curious eyes.

The black-winged one laughed, amused. "Aren't you quite the joker," he said mockingly. "Now move." he attempted to push her out of the way, but the girl held her ground. "Perhaps you didn't hear me the first two times…" the black-winged one leaned close to the girl's face, his amethyst eyes locked with her aqua-green ones. Suddenly, the girl gasped. She knew this face.

"Y-You're…Phantom Thief…Dark!" she exclaimed. Dark laughed.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough, sweetheart," he took her small chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Now aren't you cute. Perhaps I should greet you properly." Dark drew her face even nearer to his own.

The girl was petrified. She was at the mercy of the infamous Phantom Thief Dark, trapped in a hospital with sleeping nurses. So the girl did exactly what she was thinking; she slapped him across the face, her frail hand trembling.

Dark was apparently surprised when she slapped him. He touched the red spot where she had slapped him and lifted an eyebrow. "You're cute, I'll give you that, sweetheart, but you're beginning to try my patience."

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The girl clutched her heart. It was beating horribly fast.

Dark seemed amused by this. "Are you scared?" he asked, his tone once again sly and smooth. "Don't be," he whispered. "Just step aside."

"I already told you," she whispered as well. "I won't allow you to hurt him anymore. N-No one deserves to be kicked when they're already down."

Dark shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way." Suddenly, the Phantom Thief launched himself into the air with his black wings and flew up above the girl. He turned to his white-winged adversary, a victorious glint in his eyes. "You're finished, Krad!"

The white-winged one, apparently called Krad, smirked. "I am afraid not, my friend," he said, his voice dripping with a heavy German accent.

Krad flexed his wings, crying out in pain as he did so, and suddenly hundreds of sharp, jagged white feathers came flying out from his wings and attacked the Phantom Thief. Dark cried out in pain as the knife-like flock of feathers collided into him. The black-winged being was hurled out of the broken window by the force of the blow and sent hurdling downward.

Beep Beep Beep

In the heat of the fight, the girl had flung herself to the ground to protect herself from the crossfire. The girl, her heart racing and her breathing rapid, stood when she was sure that Dark was gone. She turned her attention to the white-winged being, Krad. His golden gaze pierced through her body and made her blood run cold with fear.

But suddenly, Krad's eyes glazed and he slumped to the floor. The girl gasped and ran to his side.

"Are you all right?" she put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" he ordered. "I-I don't need any help from you!" he then fell into a coughing fit. The girl ran to a cabinet and pulled out a white handkerchief. She approached Krad again, handkerchief held in her outstretched hand.

"Here," she said. "Take it."

Krad looked at the girl as if she were crazy. "What're you playing at?" he pushed her extended hand away. "I said I don't need any help from—" he started to cough vigorously again. Blood spurted from his mouth as he coughed.

The girl knelt to his level and pressed the handkerchief to his mouth gently. "You have internal bleeding. You need a doctor, and fast." She told him.

Once he had finished coughing, Krad gazed at the girl again, this time, more intently. "Why are you helping me?" he demanded. "Why did you protect me from Dark? You don't even know me."

The girl looked down. "I don't know," She admitted. "But what I do know is that you need medical attention, and fast." She started to get up to reach the call button to call a nurse, but Krad grabbed the hem of her hospital gown.

"No…" he whispered. "Y-You can't…" his breath was jagged and short. The girl sat back down.

"Then take off your shirt." She said bluntly.

Krad seemed taken aback by this. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me," she replied quietly. "Take off your shirt. I need to bandage your wounds and sew up the gashes and place your shoulder back in its socket."

"Excuse me?" the girl sighed in frustration.

"You dislocated your shoulder. If I don't get it back in its socket, you could lose all use of your arm." she explained

This time, Krad sighed and began taking off his coat and shirt.

After some time, for his wings were quite bothersome to get through the small hole in his garments, Krad's shirt and coat were off, and his upper-half exposed.

The girl had rummaged through the nurses' cabinets in her hospital room and found a First-Aid kit. Inside the kit were several packages of bandages, different ointments, hydrogen peroxide, and rubbing alcohol. She then got a bowl of water and a rag.

"Get comfortable," she told him, bringing the kit and bowl and her IV bag, and sitting down on the floor behind him.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this for me…"

"Be still. This might sting a bit." She picked up the rag and dunked it into the water. She squeezed a bit of the water out of the rag before gently touching it to one of Krad's wounds.

Upon contact, Krad cried out in pain and glared over his shoulder at the girl.

She winced. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. "But this is the only way to get the rotten blood off of the wound before I disinfect it." The girl touched the rag to the same wound again.

Krad again cried out in pain, his wings flailing about.

The girl screamed as one of the wings hit her arm. "That hurt!" she exclaimed, clutching her injured arm.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to help me!" Krad growled.

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "Would you stop being so mean to me for one moment? I'm trying to help you NOT get killed, so unless you want to DIE, I suggest you SHUT UP and QUIT COMPLAINING!"

Both were silent after the girl's rampage.

"Now," continued the girl, her tone back to its usual frail, frightened one, "We can forget about the cleaning for now. I have to reset your shoulder. Lie down, please."

Krad did as he was told.

Next, the frail girl positioned herself next to Krad above his left shoulder. She placed both hands directly on top of the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Krad nodded bitterly.

"This will hurt…a lot." She added.

"Would you stop jabbering and just do it already?"

The girl nodded. "Take a deep breath," she instructed. Krad breathed in. "Now breathe out slowly." As Krad breathed out, the girl slowly applied more and more pressure to the shoulder until she heard a large POP. Krad cried out in agony. The girl dabbed his forehead with the wet rag. "I told you it would hurt. Just take it easy for a while. Don't strain yourself."

The girl got up, rolling her IV bag along with her, and washed her bloody hands in the sink.

"You…You n-never told me…your n-name…" Krad panted. The girl stopped and stared back at Krad. She smiled warmly.

"Wren…Wren Takimoto." Krad slowly sat up.

"Wren.." he repeated. "As in the bird…?" Wren rolled her eyes and took her place behind Krad, beside the water basin and the first aid kit.

"Yes, as in the bird. Now let's see if you can hold still." Wren dipped the rag into the water basin and touched it to one of Krad's more serious wounds. He flinched, but not as much as he had earlier. Wren smiled again. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Krad grunted. "Just get done, will you?" Wren sighed and continued to work. Once she was done cleaning the wounds, she began to put ointments on them.

As Wren worked, Krad would catch her eyeing his wings with much interest. Krad sighed, annoyed.

"Do my wings really fascinate you so much?" he asked.

"W-Well…" she stuttered. "Yes. I've never seen anyone with two real wings before."

"What makes you think that they're real? They could be glued on, for all you know."

Wren shook her head. "No. I know for a fact that they aren't glued on."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Well, for one, they respond to your movements, so they're tied into your spinal cord somehow. And if they were glued on, there would be glue residue on your skin around the contact point, which there isn't."

"Aren't you the little medical student." He said sarcastically.

Wren suddenly looked sad. "No…I wanted to be one…I was studying to be one…but…" Krad glanced over his shoulder. Wren shook her head. "No, not now…hold still. I have to sew this one up." She pressed an alcohol-soaked cotton-ball onto an enormous gash across Krad's back. He yelped in pain.

"That hurt…" he growled. Wren rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet will you? I need to sew this wound up."

"Hm? Why do you need to sew it up?"

"It will get infected if it stays open like this."

"Just put a bandage over it. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. you only need about six stitches. It won't hurt…much."

Krad grunted. "Fine. Get it over with."

Wren nodded and rummaged through the kit until she found what she was looking for: a needle. She cleaned the needle thoroughly before stringing it with sanitary medical thread.

"Now hold still. I've never technically done this before…"

"Are you mad! You're going to kill me!"

"No, I'm not. I've practiced on dead bodies before, and latex dummies. It's a simple procedure, but I've just never really done it on a live person before…well, you're not a person…technically…but, anyway…be quiet and be still." Krad heaved a sigh and sat still. Wren, as gently as she could, pulled the two flaps of skin around the gash together. She could feel Krad tense in pain. "Please, try not to tense. If I even touch a tensed blood vein, it could burst, and you could bleed out. You can't handle any more blood loss, so please, try not to tense." He slowly but painfully relaxed. "Good…just take nice, deep breaths, and you shouldn't feel much pain." Krad started to breathe deeply and his heart rate slowed to a relaxed state. "Very good, Krad—" she suddenly realized that she had said his name for the first time since they had met. Wren quickly went back to work sewing up the wound as soon as she felt her face grow hot.

Finally, Wren tied off the wound three times and placed a bandage over it carefully.

"There. That takes care of that."

Krad slowly rose to his feet. "Thank you for your kindness, but I must leave now." he carefully fitted his wings through his shirt and coat and turned to leave. Then, a small, frail hand clung to the tail of his coat. He turned to see two aqua-green eyes staring back at him.

"I still haven't bandaged your other wounds…" Wren told him. Krad yanked his coattail out of her grasp. She was surprised, yet not surprised at the same time. She smiled warmly and waved goodbye to him as he flew out of the broken window on his pure-white wings.

Beep

Wren had forgotten about the IV attached to her wrist and the EKG machine. She looked helplessly at the shattered window. _How exactly am I going to explain this to the hospital committee?_ As if by cue, a white feather flew from out of nowhere and suddenly, the window was whole again. Wren smiled again and cleaned up the water basin and First Aid kit. Suddenly, she gasped. Underneath the First Aid kit was a shimmering-white feather. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. _Even though I will probably never see him again, I will always remember him…Krad…the Angel._

**_hello, my wonderful reading peoples!. this is Shadeslayer390 here, and this is my 3rd fic on hope u like it and PLEASE R&R!_**


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Krad flew high in the night sky, the air rushing between his white-feathered wings. As he flew, Krad began to recollect the recent events.

He had ambushed Dark while he was stealing St. Joan's Relic, an important cultural artifact, intending on capturing the Phantom Thief that very night. But, like all the previous attempts, Dark had foiled Krad's plans, injuring him severely in the process. That was when Krad had crashed through a hospital window, in hopes that it would be empty. As fate would have it, a small, frail girl inhabited the room. She had delayed the Phantom Thief from destroying him long enough to where Krad could fend off Dark. After the Phantom Thief had gone, the girl had taken care of him.

_She did not even know me…yet she saved my life._ Then, when putting his hands in his pockets, Krad felt a soft cloth. He pulled it out. It was the handkerchief that Wren had given him. He smiled.

**_What the hell do you think you're doing, Krad?_** The white-winged being smirked.

"Master Satoshi…" Krad said aloud. "I was beginning to wonder when you would regain consciousness."

_**I'll ask again; what the hell do you think you're doing?**_

"Helping you to defeat Dark, of course."

**_No! In the hospital…what were you doing to that girl?_** Satoshi sounded very nervous. He did not want any innocents to be hurt by this demon.

"Nothing, Master Satoshi. I was in a…a tumble with Dark, things got ugly, and she was caught in the middle. Really, Master Satoshi, would I actually hurt an innocent, young, and sick girl?"

_**Of course you would, Krad. That's what you do. **_

"Oh, Master Satoshi, your words hurt me."

**_You know that it's true, Krad. You would kill anyone, even innocent, young, and sick Wren Takimoto, if it meant getting to Dark._** Krad grunted.

"We do nothing but fight, Master Satoshi. It would be in your best interest to get along with me. We will be in the same body for a very long time." There was a menace in his voice that made Satoshi Hiwitari very uneasy.

_**What are you playing at, Krad…?**_

But Krad never answered Satoshi. He flew in silence across the night sky, all the way to Satoshi's apartment.

Satoshi Hiwatari collapsed onto his bed, his energy completely drained. He could not even take off his clothes to change, so he just lay there until he fell asleep.

The next morning was a school day, and Satoshi Hiwatari went to school as usual. As he trudged up the stairs, a boy with spiky, red hair came up to him.

"Good morning, Hiwatari!" he said cheerfully. You would never know that this clumsy boy, Daisuke Niwa, was actually the infamous Phantom Thief Dark. Satoshi glared back at him.

"Good morning, Niwa." He replied and continued up the stairs. Daisuke approached him again.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, like I usually do after nights like last night. How are you? You were the one who was thrown from a window." Daisuke chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Dark flew off right as he was flung out of the window. But, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about that girl—"

"Hey, you two!" Daisuke stopped mid-sentence as a short, reddish-brown-haired girl approached Hiwatari and him.

"Hello, Riku!" he replied.

"Morning, Hiwatari!" Riku waved to the blue-haired boy, who pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded in return. "Hey, I want you two to meet someone." Riku turned around and pulled someone out of a classroom.

Daisuke and Hiwatari both stopped breathing when they saw who it was.

"Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Wren Takimoto!"

A long, sandy-blonde-haired girl stared back at them with aqua-green eyes. "It's very nice to meet both of you." She said politely, and bowed.


	3. Wren Takimoto

All the two boys could do was stare. Satoshi had to give Daisuke a nudge so that he would close his gaping mouth. Both boys glanced at each other before bowing to the girl.

"A-And it's very n-nice to meet you, too, M-Miss T-Takimoto…!" said Daisuke nervously.

"Wren just moved here from Hokkaido, which was where Risa and I grew up!" Riku put her arm around Wren again and smiled. "We were best friends…"

"…But then Riku's father got transferred here, and we kind of lost touch." Wren finished.

"But when I heard that Wren was getting transferred here, and enrolled into our school…"

"…We regained our friendship, and now Riku's giving me the grand tour."

"Oh! W-Well isn't th-that nice…?" Daisuke stuttered. Riku gave him a look.

"What're you so nervous about?" she asked, taking his hand. "Scared Wren's going to take your place?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about that, Daisuke." Daisuke blushed as Riku planted the kiss.

"R-Riku! What'd you do that for?"

"What? I can't kiss you in public?" Daisuke smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Two can play at that game." He smirked.

"A girl could puke just watching you two…" Wren told the couple, trudging to the classroom. Satoshi followed her.

"So could a boy," he added.

"So," Riku started when Wren and Satoshi were gone. "What do you think of her?"

**_She's hot! _**The Phantom Thief commented.

_Cut it out, Dark!_ "I think she's really sweet." Daisuke replied.

**_And hot!_** Dark added.

_You remember her, don't you?_

**_Of course I do. She's the HOT one that tried to stand in my way when I was about to destroy Krad._**

_Exactly! What if she's a danger to us?_

**_She's not a danger to us, Daisuke._** Dark assured him.

_How can you tell?_

**_Just trust me…she's no threat. But I'd be surprised if she lives through the month…_**

_Huh?_ Daisuke was confused. _What're you talking about, Dark?_

Riku tugging him into the classroom interrupted his conversation with Dark. Daisuke smiled at his girlfriend and followed her inside.

As the class began, the teacher introduced Wren to the class. As usual, Takeshi was the first one to approach her.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, his voice attempting to be smooth. Wren smiled kindly. Takeshi blushed furiously and lost all of his coolness and fled. The sandy-blonde giggled.

Daisuke decided that he would try to understand Wren better before he judged her. Although Daisuke could not see that a person who helped a monster like Krad could be anything other than an enemy, he would give the girl a chance.

"Good afternoon, Miss Takimoto." He said warmly. "How are you liking this school?"

"It's great! I love the classes, the teachers, and the students are so kind. Especially you, Daisuke." She gave him a grin. "I really only expected Riku to be my friend at first, but you have been very kind to me, Daisuke. I want to thank you for that."

"Aww, no, it was really nothing," he said, slightly blushing. "But may I ask, Miss Takimoto, why did you leave Hokkaido? I've heard that it is very nice there."

Wren nodded. "Oh, yes, it is very wonderful there. I really didn't want to leave, but my…my treatment was no longer offered in Hokkaido… This city's hospital was the closest one that my insurance would cover, so I had no choice but to transfer here."

"Oh…" Daisuke looked down. "May I ask… What is your treatment for?"

Wren's expression suddenly grew grim. She started to say something, but—

"Hey, Takimoto!" a high-pitched voice called. Daisuke and Wren both turned to see a long, brown-haired girl waving and heading towards them.

"Younger Harada," Wren regained her unfaltering smile. When Risa Harada, the younger of the two twins, Riku and Risa Harada, approached them, she threw her arms around Wren, squealing with joy.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Takimoto! How is your chemoth— Oh, hi, Niwa…" Risa quickly changed what she was saying. "How are you today?"

"Uhh…F-Fine, Miss Harada…" Daisuke was, yet again, lost in utter confusion.

"Great! Well, I have to talk to Takimoto for a moment, would you mind very much?" Daisuke smiled.

"Not at all, Miss Harada. It was very nice talking to you, Miss Takimoto. See you." And he walked off. Wren watched as Daisuke wandered over to Riku.

"What is it, Takimoto?" asked Risa, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I…I think I've met him before." Wren replied. "But I don't know how… I've only just arrived in this city last night."

"Yeah," agreed Risa. "So, how is…" Risa lowered her voice. "…Chemotherapy…" she raised her voice to normal. "…Going?" Wren smiled.

"It's going fine, Risa. Riku told you what happened, didn't she?" Risa cocked her head.

"Tell me that what happened?"

Wren explained her predicament to Risa, who, afterward, was very upset by what she had just heard.

At long last, the school week had ended, and everyone could enjoy a refreshing weekend away from school.

Wren Takimoto rode the tram to the Medical District, and then the Medical Assistance Tram took her to the hospital. Exhausted from a week in yet another new city, Wren collapsed onto her hospital bed, flinging her book bag into the pink cloth chair that sat beside a large window that overlooked the entire city.

The door to the room opened and a tall, black-haired man dressed in a white coat and black-rimmed eyeglasses stepped inside. Wren smiled when she saw him.

"Dr. Dao, how are you?"

The young doctor looked serious. "A better question would be how are you?"

Wren rolled her eyes. "I'm doing fine, Doctor. You don't have to be so serious."

"It's time that you were more serious about your condition, Wren!" Dr. Dao approached her. "Your blood tests came back. I am assuming that you already know the results?"

"Yes, about ten other doctors just like you came into my room just like this and told me the exact same news." She growled. "Let me guess; I'm a very rare bone-marrow type, and even though I may be very high on the list for a bone-marrow transplant, there is very little chance that I will A) get a compatible donor, or B) live through a month." She recited.

Dr. Dao looked down and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I'm sorry, Wren… It's just that I have had many leukemia patients, but none with…" he was reluctant to finish, so Wren finished for him.

"…With as little chance as I do?" she smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know."

"You should probably start making arrangements as soon as possible—"

"There are no arrangements to be made, Doctor." Dr. Dao was surprised to hear this.

"Are you telling me that you wish to invite no one to your funeral?"

"No, Doctor," she shook her head. "I'm telling you that I will not have a funeral."

"And why not?"

"Because I do not have the money to spend, and I have no relatives that wish to be burdened with my disease." she turned away from him. "Now, if you please, I have homework to do, and plans with Risa and Riku this evening." Dr. Dao nodded and left the room.

Wren sat in silence and then slowly began to sob. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. After a moment, Wren reached underneath her mattress and pulled out one shining white feather. _For some reason, this Angel feather gives me strength. Is it because he was an actual Angel...or is it because...he actually listened to me?_ Wren shook her head. _No. Krad is truly an Angel, but why was he fighting with that Phantom Thief? Hm. No matter. I will never see him again, so why do i bother?_ With that, Wren forgot about the mysterious Angel, Krad, and began to work on her math homework.


	4. Just An Obstacle

That evening, after she had finished her homework, Wren went out to the movies with Riku and Risa Harada. The girls rode to the movie theatre in the Haradas' old-fashioned car. They talked about their lives, but mostly they talked about Wren's life in Hokkaido. Then, the subject of boys came up.

"Oh, you'll never guess this one, Takimoto," Riku started. "Do you know who Risa is now obsessed with? Just guess!"

Wren shrugged. "I give up." She turned to Risa. "Who?" Risa giggled and squealed with joy.

"Phantom Thief Dark!" Riku told Wren, utterly disgusted.

Wren almost died laughing. In between breaths, she managed, "You…You like…DARK!" she laughed even more. "That is the most wacky thing I have ever heard!" Risa folded her arms and frowned.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Dark is very romantic." She got a dreamy look on her face. "He once picked me up after school and we went into town and he kissed me. Oooh, it was so wonderful!"

Riku and Wren looked at Risa then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Risa was apparently not amused by this and crossed her arms and frowned again.

Wren, still laughing, reached over and patted Risa on her shoulder. "We're just giving you a hard time, Risa. You know we love you."

As Wren reached out to touch Risa, Riku noticed a large bruise on Wren's arm.

"Oh my goodness, Wren! Where'd you get that bruise?"

"Huh? What bruise?" Wren turned her head to look at what Riku was staring at. As soon as she saw the dark spot on her arm, Wren remembered.

Krad hit me with his wing last night…I had almost forgotten… 

"What did you do, Wren? You know you bruise easily because of your—" Riku stopped herself before she could finish. The car was very silent for a minute. Then, Wren broke the silence.

"Yes…I know that I bruise easily, Riku. But it's nice to know that you think of me." She smiled warmly and put her head on Riku's shoulder. Riku grunted.

"Why are you always so darn happy, Takimoto?" Wren lifted her head to look at the redhead. "You're dying, Takimoto! Why are you happy about that?" her eyes filled with tears. Wren grasped Riku's face softly and turned it to face her own.

"Because if I were to be sad and lock myself up in my hospital room all of the time, I would never get to enjoy the little life that I have left." She grinned again. "It's sad. I know that it's sad, but I can't just stop my life for this. It's just an obstacle. That's all it is. An obstacle."

"One that you can't overcome…" now Risa started to cry. Wren threw her hands up in the air.

"Not you, too, Risa! Guys," Wren looked both of them straight in the eye. "I'm fine. Dr. Dao says I have at least another year before I have to go into intensive care. It's not that bad yet."

"Do you promise?" asked Risa.

Wren hesitated at first, but nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."


	5. Painkillers, IVs and Bloodbags

Wren Takimoto threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She had just lied to her two best friends in the entire world!

_But it was for the best,_ she kept telling herself. _If they were to know the truth, they would only be sad and dreary for the next month, and they'd be hassling me every chance they could get, just like Dao. They don't need to know the real truth. It would only hurt them._

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Wren situated herself on her bed, underneath the covers of her blanket. A nurse walked into the room with an IV and a bag of red liquid. Wren cringed when she realized that it was blood.

"Good evening, Wren," the nurse said, beaming. "How was your Friday night? Out with the girls, I'm guessing?"

Wren giggled. "Yes, Mona, I went to the movies with Riku and Risa Harada."

"Hmm…Harada, eh? Oh yes, their father works for that large factory downtown, doesn't he?" Wren nodded.

"Yup. That's him." Mona took out a cleaning pad and rubbed Wren's left elbow-crook with it. "What do we have today, Mona?"

"Well, let's see," she took out three syringes, one full of a blue liquid, another hooked up to an IV bag, and the last hooked up to the bag of blood. "Here's a pain-killer…"

"Oh, I love those. It puts me out right away." the nurse and patient chuckled together.

"Then I'm going to hook you up to your IV so that you get more fluid in you…"

"I thought we only did that once a week."

The nurse shook her head. "Dr. Dao wants you to go on one a day now."

Wren moaned. "Every night? Why?"

Mona shrugged. "Not even God knows, my child." Mona saw Wren eyeing the bag of blood with distaste. "I'm sorry, Wren, but you know that you are low on blood. Blood transfusion is the only thing that can help you right now."

"They ran out of O negative at the hospital in Hokkaido, so I haven't had a transfusion in weeks."

"It's a wonder that you're still alive, child. Your luck should have run out by now." Wren smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid it may have run out, Mona…" Mona looked down, and then back up to the pale girl.

"Perk up, my sweet. You never know. There could be someone out there with your compatible bone marrow type that's even close to home."

"We can only hope," Wren muttered as she closed her eyes and waited for the small tingling sensation in her elbow-crook. When it came, Wren breathed deeply in and out.

"You certainly are a pro at this, Wren," Mona complimented, going around the foot of the bed and beginning to clean one of the veins that sat on top of Wren's wrist. "Now we'll do the IV." Wren relaxed again as she felt yet another stinging sensation and felt the fluid rushing into her veins, as if they were desperate for nutrients. "Relax now, Wren," Mona soothed, placing a comforting hand on Wren's shoulder. Wren continued breathing in deeply.

"Can we…do the painkiller now? I'm really starting to feel that blood now…" Mona smiled and injected the blue liquid into the IV bag. Wren watched as the blue liquid traveled down the IV tubing and entered her vein.

"It should be working its way through your body now." Mona mentioned, rubbing Wren's shoulder gently. "Would you like me to stay here while you sleep?" Wren laughed dryly.

"You have other patients, Mona, and most of them need you more than I do. If I need anything, I'll call you, I promise." The old nurse smiled warmly and exited the room. Wren slowly began to feel the pain leave her, and she knew that the painkiller was working. She sighed with relief and fell into a shallow sleep.


	6. A Meeting

"Well, that was certainly easy, as usual," the Phantom Thief Dark flew in the clouds, his black wings silhouetted across the pure-white full moon.

_**Well, yeah. Hiwatari didn't show up today…**_ Daisuke's voice sounded in the back of Dark's head. 

"Is he still on leave from duty?" Dark asked.

_**Nuh-uh. **_

"Hmph. It may be because we kicked his ass last night." Dark sniggered.

_**Dark, that's not nice. **_

"What? We've had our share of beat-downs by him. Of course, he's had a lot more beat downs than we've had…but this time he had outside help…"

_**Yeah…I'm still not sure if trusting Miss Takimoto is such a great idea.**_

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke. I told you before, she's not a threat."

**_But how do you know that, Dark? She could be dangerous. I mean, she helped _Krad_ out. This is Krad we're talking about. No one should help that monster out._**

"Oh, so kill Krad, save Hiwatari? They're the same person, Daisuke—"

_**No, they're not, Dark! Hiwatari is NOT Krad.**_

"And I'm going to prove to you that this Takimoto girl is NOT a threat to us." Dark then veered off of his usual course and headed another direction.

Where are we going, Dark? 

"You'll find out. And I think you'll be surprised when you see this, Daisuke." The two flew in silence for a bit, then Dark reached his destination: the hospital room that they had fought Krad in the night before.

**_What're we doing here? You don't think Miss Takimoto is here, do you?_**

"I know for a fact that she is, Daisuke." He perched on a ledge beside the large glass window. "Look," there, lying down on her bed, was Wren Takimoto.

**_What do you think she's doing here?_** Dark gestured to the various tubes that were inserted into her body.

"She's being treated for something. I could feel her weak aura and much sadness that surrounded her. I feel it now."

_**Treated for something? Then the conversation with Miss Harada today…**_

"Hm?"

_**Miss Harada pulled Miss Takimoto aside in school today. They asked me if they could talk in private, so I left. Before she noticed that I was there, Miss Harada said "chemoth". I think—**_

"Chemotherapy." Concluded Dark. "She's being treated for some type of cancer."

_**It's sad, isn't it…when someone you love has a disease?**_

"Never happened to me before."

_**Me neither, but it's still sad.**_

"Yeah…I guess." Something occurred to Dark. "I could have sworn I'd seen her somewhere…"

_**Huh? Where would you have seen her?**_

"I don't know…but I know for a fact that I've seen those eyes look at me intently before." Suddenly, Dark pulled out a feather from his black wings. "Sorry, Wiz," he commented to the wings. Then Dark slipped the tip of the feather underneath the window and lifted up the window with ease.

_**Hey! That was locked!**_

"Almost a year and I still surprise you, Daisuke? Hm. I must be better than I thought." The Phantom Thief chuckled and slunk into the room, shutting and locking the window behind him.

A few rooftops away, a pair of golden eyes were watching him intently.

A large _swoop_ sound roused Wren from her slumber. When she saw that the Phantom Thief Dark was in her bedroom, she sat up, but then slunk back down painfully as she remembered that she still had two needles inside her body.

"Oh please, don't get up," Dark said sarcastically.

"Wh-What do you want with me, Dark…?" she said, the breath hardly coming out of her lungs.

_**Don't make her strain herself, Dark! She's in a lot of pain!**_

_I know that, Daisuke, you don't have to remind me._ "Why did you help Krad?"

Wren chuckled. "Why? Are you two lovers or something?" she laughed some more, but when she looked up, Dark was literally two inches from her face.

"What do you have against the gay?" he asked. Wren blushed furiously.

"N-Nothing…I-I was j-just kidding…you know? A joke?" this time, Dark burst out laughing.

"Wow! You're stupid!" he said between laughs, then he grew serious. "I'm not usually a serious guy, but I want to know; why did you help Krad?"

Wren looked down. "I don't know…" she murmured. "I guess I helped him because…because I feel that someone shouldn't be kicked when they're already half-dead."

Dark laughed again. "Do you know how many times he's kicked me when I was down?"

"Listen, I don't care what you and he do out of my presence, but when someone kicks someone when they're down in front of me, I'm not going to stand for it, do you understand?" she started wheezing.

"Hey, you okay?" Dark touched her forehead. _She's burning up, Daisuke! I can feel it even through the glove!_ Wren's eyes glazed over and then rolled back into her head. _OH MY GOD, I KILLED HER!_

**_Dark, she's not dead! Look at the machine!_** Dark looked up to see a machine registering Wren's heartbeats. It was slow, and the peaks were very small.

_Oh, good. But what do I do now?_

**_Do you see that blue button over there by the door?_** Daisuke sent him a picture of the blue button.

_Yeah. I see it._ Dark went over to the button. _What does 'code blue' mean?_

_**It's to push if the patient is having an emergency.**_

_Well, then it's my button to push._ He lifted the glass box that covered the blue button and pushed hard on it. Alarms sounded and blue lights started to flash. _That's my cue to get the hell outta here!_ Dark opened the window, flew out, and closed it behind him just in time to be hidden from the doctors that rushed into the room.

Once they were in the air, Daisuke was going off in Dark's mind.

_**What were you thinking, Dark! The cancer saps almost all of her energy, so she doesn't have much to waste!**_

"Shut up, will you? I feel bad enough." Dark snapped, and then went back to thinking. "Where could I have seen her? It's really driving me insane now!"

_**Well, when was it? Can you remember?**_

"I…I DON'T KNOW! Now it's going to keep me up all night trying to figure it out…"

_**Was it with Grandpa?**_

"It may have been with Daiki, I'm not sure." Dark landed gently on Daisuke's balcony and transformed back into Daisuke, Wiz back to his normal fuzzy self as well. **_Wait…maybe Wiz can remember… Hey, Wiz? Do you remember anyone who looked like that Takimoto girl back when we were with Daiki? Anyone at all?_**

Wiz looked up, as if in thought, then smiled cheerfully and said, "Kyu!"

Dark groaned. **_So you have no idea at all?_**

"Kyu!" Wiz said again.

**_Great…now it really _is_ going to keep me up all night…_**

"I really hope that Hiwatari is all right," Said Daisuke, changing the subject. "He didn't show up for the theft tonight, and he always does—"

**_THAT'S IT!_** Dark screamed in Daisuke's head. Daisuke jumped almost ten feet in the air.

"WAAAAH! WHAT THE HECK?"

**_THAT'S WHERE I'VE SEEN HER!_**

"WHAT? WHO? SEEN WHO?"

**_THAT…THAT TAKIMOTO GIRL! SHE WAS WITH _HIM!**

"Him? Him who?"

**Him_, KRAD! She looks exactly like _her!**

"Okay, now I'm confused…"

**_I remember her face now, Daisuke! She was with Krad! She was the only person he never killed for seeing him!_**

"But…why?"

**_How the hell should I know? All that matters is that I remember her face. That's why Krad didn't kill Wren that night; because she looked like…oh, what was her name…Robo? No…Robiki? No…Robin! Yeah, Robin. He didn't kill Wren because she looked like Robin. Sheesh, do you think their family likes bird names?_**

"They may not even be related, Dark." Daisuke pointed out, climbing into bed. "And it's a long-shot. There may not be any connection to the two at all."

**_Think about it, Daisuke. Haven't you ever wondered why Krad changes back to Hiwatari after a long night?_**

"Because Hiwatari gains back control."

**_Not necessarily. That may be what Krad would like it to be, but Krad and Hiwatari's transformation is the same principle on which you and I transform. We both have our loves, you Riku, and I Rika. Haven't you ever wondered who Krad's love is?_**

"Well…yeah…but that doesn't mean—"

**_Come on, Daisuke! Wake up and smell the roses! Krad was in love with this Robin girl, and this Wren girl must be her granddaughter or great-granddaughter, or someone like that._**

"But I still don't see how Krad could love someone. It's not like him."

**_You don't have to tell me, Daisuke. Krad's a monster, both you and I know it. Personally, I don't think he's capable of love._**

"Then what would you call his…fling…for Wren?"

**_Exactly that. A fling. Nothing more._**

"But don't you think that we should protect her? I mean, he might try something crazy, don't you think?"

**_I really couldn't say. Krad is capable of anything, Daisuke, but I don't think he'd hurt Wren, no matter how crazy he is. She reminds him too much of Robin, and I think that scares him._**

"No way! Krad couldn't be scared, could he?"

**_At this point, he could be anything._** **_Now let's get some sleep. You're tired, and I need some time to think…_**

"Think? Think about what?"

**_How I'm going to confront Krad._**

"CONFRONT KRAD? NO WAY!"

**_How else am I supposed to learn more about this…fling, as you call it…between him and Wren?_**

"Some other way that doesn't involve getting yourself killed!"

Dark seemed amused. **_Don't worry, Daisuke. Krad couldn't lay a finger on me even if he wanted to._**

"That's true, but—"

**_Just get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning._**

Daisuke nodded and closed his eyes. He drifted into a heavy sleep.


	7. Realizations

The pair of golden eyes that had seen Dark enter now saw him leave. Krad stood from his hiding spot and glided to Wren Takimoto's windowsill. He saw doctors and nurses rushing around the girl, as if trying to save her.

_They may save her tonight, but in the end…she will not live. _She_ did not live, and neither will this girl…_ Visions began to flash inside is mind, plaguing him with unwanted memories. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the memories out. _Why do I think of her now? Is it because this girl reminds me of her in both body and soul? Robin… Robin…_Krad could not watch any longer. He took off from his perch and flew off into the night sky.

"…en…"

_Huh?_

"…Wren…"

_What is that? Who is that?_

"Wren, wake up!"

_Why are they calling me? Leave me alone…I want to sleep…_

"Wren, please! Please, Wren, it's Riku! Wake up!"

Wren's eyes flew open and immediately saw Riku's big, brown eyes, which were swollen from crying. "R-Riku?" She stuttered, trying to call enough strength to even speak. Then Wren heard her voice echo. She looked down to see that she was wearing an air mask.

"Wr-Wren!" Riku flung her arms around her friend, being careful to avoid the various tubes inserted into Wren's body. Riku started to cry again.

"Riku, what are you doing? Why are you crying? You never cry."

"Wren, you jerk!" sobbed Riku. "I hate you! I hate you! You lied to me, Wren! You told me your leukemia wasn't that bad! Then I get a call from this Dao guy telling me to come to the hospital because your airways were closed up and they thought I would want to be with you!" she continued to sob. "And then I watch as your body gives up and they have to SHOCK you to bring you back to life! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, WREN?"

Wren looked away. "Because you would only worry about me…the rest of the time that I have left—"

"OF COURSE I WORRY, THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO, STUPID! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, AREN'T I? I'M SUPPOSED TO WORRY!" Riku screamed, no longer crying. "I still hate you."

"I'm fine, Riku…just a little tired, is all…"

"As well you should be, my child." Wren and Riku turned to see Mona walk through the door. "You gave us quite the scare, little one." Her voice was tired and stern. "We were not certain if you would make it."

"I feel fine, Mona, really, I do." She looked to all of the tubes that were inside her wrists and elbow-crooks. "What are these?"

"Two different types of pain-killers, your fourth IV bag this hour, and your sixth blood-bag in three hours." Mona replied.

Wren whistled. "Wow…how long have I been out?"

"Almost nine hours! You had us worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Mona—"

"No, my child. You have no reason to be sorry, but next time, tell me the truth." she turned to walk away.

"Mona, I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want you to worry about me. You've been so good to me ever since I came from Hokkaido, and I didn't want to break that apart."

"A nurse has the right to know that the reason her patient hasn't had a blood transfusion in three weeks is because the hospital was no longer covered under the patient's insurance, so therefore the patient could not pay for the transfusions instead of the hospital 'running out of O negative', which is entirely HORRID!"

Wren looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, Mona…" Riku cleared her throat, as if to make herself known. "And Riku," Wren added.

"All that matters is that you're alive," Mona hugged the small, frail girl.

"Next time, just tell me!"

"You'll be the first to know, I promise, Riku." Chuckled Wren.

Just then, Dr. Dao walked into the room.

"Ladies, may I please have the room with my patient?" he seemed much more grouchy than he normally was. Riku and Mona nodded.

"See you later, Wren. I'll be just outside the door with Risa, 'kay?" Riku said, waving to her best friend.

Wren nodded and waved back. "Tell her hello for me!" she called as both of the ladies left.

Dr. Dao's face grew even sterner.

"Uh-oh, I'm in for it now, ain't I, Doc?" Wren chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter, Wren!" Dr. Dao went to a lighting board and placed two x-rays on it. "This is a picture of your forearm." He pointed to the first picture. "The gray is marrow."

"There's only a few flecks of gray…" she realized.

"Yes! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"I graduated from this hospital's medical school last year. I think I know what it means." She growled, turning away from him.

"Then tell me!" he ordered. "What does it mean?"

"MY MARROW IS ALMOST COMPLETELY GONE!" she screamed. "There! Are you happy now?"

"And I am guessing that you know what happens when the marrow is completely gone, correct?"

"The bones become brittle and at the slightest pressure, shatter into a million pieces."

"Exactly."

"Now what would you like me to do about this? I've already realized it, obviously, since I already told you everything you wanted me to tell you. So what would you like me to do about my losing marrow? Is it under my control? Want me to freeze time or something?" Dao was silent. "Tell me, Dr.! Since you were so fixed on making me realize my condition, what would you like me to do now?"

"I want you to see a psychiatrist." He said quietly. Wren was bewildered.

"A psychiatrist?" she repeated. "Why? Do you think I'm going to kill myself or something?"

"Frankly, Wren, yes." Wren glared at the doctor. "You are very unstable right now. Your emotions are going haywire. You know exactly when you're going to die, and it frightens you. I'm afraid for your life right now, and I think that it would be best if you saw someone, allow yourself to open up to that person, and let that person see the real you. Use that person as a scapegoat from your emotions. That's all I want from you, Wren. See our psychiatrist. If in a week you don't feel better, if you truly feel that the psychiatrist hasn't helped you discover your true feelings, then you can stop seeing her and revert back to your bipolar life." He said the last part bitterly.

Wren did not know how to answer. She had never seen a psychiatrist before, and the very thought of it scared her. When she did not answer, Dao asked,

"Well? Will you see her, or will you not?"

Slowly, Wren answered, "Yes. I'll see her."


	8. Dr Natsuki Kawa

The psychiatrist was a very slim woman, tall, about forty or so. She had long red hair and blue eyes. They met in Wren's hospital room, which was where she had been confined for the longest time. She was not allowed to go to school, or to go out on dates with her friends. So this was where she had ended up: talking to a shrink.

Wren sat in her bed, hooked up to a blood bag, an IV bag, and an oxygen tank. She was not too comfortable, and the fact that she had to talk to a shrink did not make it any better.

"Listen," Wren started. "I don't really care for psychiatrists too much. In fact, I downright hate them. Now let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Perhaps you can tell me why you hate psychiatrists so much?" the psychiatrist's voice was soft and sweet, like a summer's wind.

"Well, for one, you never look your patients in the eyes. You're always paying attention to what you have to write down and never to what your patient has to say."

"How can you stereotype like that?" she asked.

Wren was beginning to run out of answers. "W-Well…It's just how all shrinks are."

"But your sheet says that you've never been to a psychiatrist before, so how would you know?"

"W-Well…okay…I guess I don't know."

The psychiatrist seemed to be amused by this. "Then how about we get to know each other better before we get started, huh?"

"O-Okay…"

"I'm Natsuki Kawa." Natsuki held out her hand. Wren took it.

"Wren Takimoto."

"Very nice to meet you, Wren Takimoto." They released hands. "Now, Wren, how's about you tell me about yourself?"

"Don't you have it in that little binder thing?" Wren pointed to a black binder that Natsuki had in her lap.

"Not the specific information that I want to know. Besides, I want to hear it from you, not from a written report." Wren was surprised at Natsuki's answer. "Go on,"

"Wren Takimoto, age fourteen. My two best friends are Riku and Risa Harada." This time, Dr. Kawa began writing these things down.

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite pastime?"

"Painting." Dr. Kawa looked up from her writing.

"You like to paint?" she asked.

Wren nodded. "I love the impressionists' works. Rodin, Monet, DaVinci, Degas, Degas is my favorite."

"Really? I love Degas!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I especially like 'Little Dancer'."

"Erm…that one's nice, but I prefer paintings like 'Dance Class' or 'Before the Ballet' over sculptures."

"Oh, those are beautiful as well." Wren smiled. She liked Natsuki. She was a very good friend. "Now let's get into the more detailed stuff."

Wren hesitated. "Okay…"

"Tofu or sushi?" the hesitation melted away.

"Sushi."

"Iced tea or green tea?"

"Green tea."

"McDonald's or Mos Burger?"

"Or."

Both Wren and Natsuki laughed at Wren's answer.

"Rice noodles or egg noodles?"

"Rice noodles."

"Rice or noodles?"

"Noodles."

"Miso soup or hot and sour soup?"

"Both."

"Boyfriend?"

"I wish."

"Preferable hair color?"

"Sandy-blonde, but I'll take whatever I can get." They laughed again.

"Preferable eye color?"

"Green."

"Weight?"

"…Next question…" Wren blushed. Natsuki chuckled.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, but I want to someday."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

"Mint or strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

"Plays or musicals?"

"Both."

"Sodas?"

"No way."

"Do you drink?"

"Non-alcoholic beverages only. Goes with the leukemia."

"Do you smoke?"

"Never."

"Do you have intercourse?"

"Not until I'm married."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Once, in kindergarten…"

"Where are your parents?" At first, Wren could not answer. This question hit too close to home for her. She started to stutter.

"They…I…I was…My parents…when…when I was first diagnosed with leukemia at age ten, they…One day…they took me in for treatment as usual…but when the time came for them to pick me up, they never came…"

"So they left you at the hospital, correct?"

Wren nodded. "Luckily, one of the nurses there convinced the hospital board to let me stay in the Children's Ward because of my disease. I had insurance, so that covered all of my transfusions and medications and everything. But then…my insurance expired."

"That's why you had to move here, isn't it?"

"Yes. I would have had to pay for the treatments, and they were so much, I just couldn't pay for them."

"You didn't have any distant family members that could have helped you out?"

Wren shook her head. "No one in my family is left. My only family are my friends."

Natsuki nodded and wrote something down again. "What can you tell me about your medical history?"

"I have a very rare type of bone marrow, one that doesn't come up much on the bone marrow radar. All of my doctors have told me the exact same thing: even if I did get near the top of the bone marrow transplant list, my chances are close to zilch that they'll find me an exact donor. The only chance that I may have had was a relative, but my family was small to begin with, my mother being an only child, and my father having been an orphan himself. And the chances of having an outside donor are ultra slim."

"You said you were diagnosed with leukemia at the age of ten?"

Wren nodded.

"What did you do before you were diagnosed?"

Wren suddenly grew sad. "I…I was studying to become a medical student." Natsuki lifted her eyebrows in amazement.

"Medical student? But aren't you only fourteen?"

"I graduated high school in Hokkaido at age nine and went straight to medical school. My parents had to get several loans in order to send me to school, but we managed to get through it. I was diagnosed a year later, and the treatments plus school became too hard for them to pay for, so I had to quit medical school after my third year."

"Third year? But you were almost done…"

"Yes. I didn't want to quit, but Mom and Dad couldn't handle it, and they had done so much for me up to that point…I didn't want to let them down. So I quit."

"Then why are you still in middle school?"

Wren shrugged. "I want to live life to its fullest. I never went through middle school; I skipped right over it and went straight into high school from elementary school. I never got to enjoy middle school, so I guess I just wanted to experience it…like normal kids do."

Natsuki smiled. "And what can you tell me about yourself, personality-wise?"

"Well," Wren began. "I guess I'm somewhat spunky. I don't like to have other people do for me what I can do for myself. With my disease, everyone thinks that they have to do every little thing for me. I hate it. I just want to be normal, you know? Enjoy life while I still can. I'm also very spastic. One moment I'm the nicest person in the world, the next I'm breathing down your throat."

The doctor chuckled. "You remind me a lot of myself, do you know that?"

"Anyway, it's also like that with my emotions. One minute I'm happy and the next I'm very sad. The doctors tell me its because my medicines and chemotherapy are messing with my hormones."

Natsuki nodded. "It most likely is. I can give you some medicine to control it, if you like?"

Wren nodded. "Dr. Dao is always telling me to have a fixed attitude about things, but he doesn't understand that it's just the way that I am now."

"Wong Dao is a very complicated man," Natsuki remarked.

"You're telling me…"

"Don't worry about him," the doctor advised. "He doesn't understand life from a patient's perspective."

"Exactly," Natsuki got up.

"Well, I believe that this has been a very productive session."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"It's been thirty minutes, Wren, that's how long you're scheduled for." Wren looked at the clock and gasped.

"Wow. I never knew that time could go by so fast…"

"So I take it that I will see you at the same time next week?" Natsuki asked, gathering her things.

Wren nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry that I stereotyped you earlier today, Dr. Kawa. That was not kind of me."

Natsuki shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I could only expect nothing less from a girl in your position." The doctor put a hand on Wren's shoulder. "Take care of yourself. If you find yourself in a bind, write it down, and then next week, we'll talk about it."

Wren smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Kawa." Natsuki smiled and waved goodbye to Wren as she left.

Outside, Dr. Dao was waiting for her.

"So?" he asked. "How did it go?" Natsuki tried to walk past him, but Wong followed her.

She sighed, annoyed. "I really can't tell you, Wong. Doctor-patient privilege, you know." She reached the elevator and pushed the button.

"She's my patient, and I have a right to know how she's doing." Dao snapped. The elevator opened and Natsuki stepped in. She then faced Dao.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: she thinks you're a dick. That's what we agreed on the most." The elevator closed and Natsuki was free from Wong Dao for the week.


	9. Under the Moonlight

Lights out was at ten o'clock sharp that night, as always, but Wren almost never went to sleep when they told her to. But lately, she had been hooked up to six different machines---one an EKG, another an oxygen tank to help her breathe easier, two blood bags, a slightly small bag that was entirely one type of pain-killer, and her usual IV bag---so she could not move in the slightest bit. Because of this, Wren lay in her bed every night, motionless and in the dark.

That night, after her first session with Dr. Kawa, Wren fell asleep right as she climbed into bed. Slowly, Wren drifted off into a very shallow sleep, unaware that two rooftops away, an angel lay in wait for her to go to sleep.

Krad opened the hospital window with ease, as he had done each night previous to that night and slipped inside. The light of a full moon shone through the glass window. Krad's glossy, silvery-white wings caught the light and it danced on the bare walls of the hospital room. Krad's golden gaze stared at the young girl that lay before him. She was so peaceful, so innocent.

_She is exactly like Robin…_ the angel thought to himself. His Tamer was fast asleep, tucked away deep within Krad's consciousness. Krad grunted. _No. I cannot allow this to go on. My only purpose is to plague the worthless Hikari family. _He took out a shimmering, white feather and held it above his head. _I am afraid that your life ends here, my dear._ The feather glowed with Krad's power._ I will save your body the trouble and kill you now!_ But just as the feather was about to release its power, Wren stirred. She turned her head so that it faced Krad, but her eyes were still closed, and her mind still submerged into a dream. Seeing her face as it was, no useless strands of hair or sweat contorting it, almost made Krad sick with remembrance. Robin was, yet again, plaguing his mind. He shook his head. _This is why I must kill her,_ he reminded himself. _She is a weakness, and weaknesses cannot be tolerated!_ He drew his power to the feather again, this time with no doubt that he was going to release it, but then, Wren stirred again. Krad quickly retreated into the shadows. Wren slowly opened her eyes.

When she saw that no one was around, she sighed with relief. _It was only a dream…_ she told herself. _There's nothing—_

There was a sudden brush of a soft and fluffy object up against the wall in a dark corner. Krad flinched. He had no meant for his wings to hit the wall. _She will find me out…_

Wren was now fully awake, her eyes staring at the corner where the sound had come from. "Who…" she struggled to speak. "Who…Who is it?" she spoke to the shadows. "Dark, if it's you…"

Krad froze. She had met Dark?

"Dark, visiting hours are over, and your stupid questioning put me into nine hours of a coma!" She started to feel the energy slipping away from her, so she calmed down a bit. "So I am not ready to talk to you." When there was still no answer, Wren frowned. "D-Dark? Is…Is that you?"

Krad sighed. _She is going to find out sometime. Besides, I can just kill her now, and get it done and over with._ He slowly stepped out of the shadows. Wren gasped.

"K-Krad…" she breathed. "Is…Is it really you, Krad?" Krad walked over to her in the bed and stood over her, his golden orbs bearing down on her.

"Yes," he said quietly. "It's me." Wren's eyes lit up with joy.

"Krad…" she had dreamed of this moment ever since that night that they had met, and now that she had it, Wren was lost for words. She lowered her gaze. "H-How are you doing?" Wren slapped herself mentally.

Krad looked up at the shining full moon. "I'm fine," he murmured. The moonlight caught the gleam of four tubes snaking their way into Wren's body. "How are you?" he asked, noting the tubes.

Wren looked up at him and smiled. "I'm doing fine…a little chemo never hurt anyone—"

"Yes, it did…" Krad interrupted. His comment surprised even him.

"Oh…so, you knew someone with cancer?" the white-winged being tried to look at Wren, it took almost all of his strength just to look into her aqua-blue eyes without being reminded of the love he had lost all those years ago.

But he failed. Robin's picture flashed in Krad's mind, and he had to look away from Wren. Wren noticed his unusual behavior. She put a fragile hand over Krad's hand that was resting on her bedside.

She smiled weakly. "It's all right." Krad glanced at her quickly. "You don't have to talk about the past. Sometimes, the past can be painful, I know." Krad gazed at her this time.

"Was…Was your past…painful?"

Wren smiled weakly again. "Yes. My mother and father abandoned me when I was ten years old, right when they found out that I had leukemia."

"So…you remember your parents' faces?"

Wren cocked her head. "I don't think I know what you mean…"

"You remember your parents. What they looked like…what they smelled like…what they loved to do…the…the…friend…that I had with cancer…she…she never saw her parents."

Wren looked down. "Yes, I do remember my parents. My mother always smelled of lemons, and my father of Old Spice Menthol after-shave lotion." She chuckled. "I hated that smell…he always smelled like he was sailing home from Singapore."

Krad lifted her chin up so that she was eye-level to him. "You remind me a lot of my friend…the one with cancer…"

Wren could feel the blood rushing to her face as she stared deeply into the Angel's golden gaze.

"Wh-What happened to her…y-your fr-friend?" she stuttered.

The Angel released Wren and went to the large glass window and stared out at the pale full moon.

"She died. A long time ago."

"Well…it couldn't be too long ago…could it?"

"It was a very long time ago," he said sternly.

With much effort, Wren got out of her bed, dragging her racks of IVs and blood bags carefully, and went over to Krad. She stood beside him, peacefully staring out at the full moon with him.

"If I may ask," she started. "What was her name?"

Krad stiffened. "That's none of your concern." He growled.

"You're right," Wren agreed. "I was only asking, though…"

The Angel sighed. "Her name…was Robin. Robin…Takimoto…" Wren froze. She turned to Krad with a bewildered look on her face.

"You…You knew…my grandmother?" Krad nodded slightly.

"I knew her. She was…She gave me a reason, besides the Hikari curse, to live. I did not love her, if that is what you're thinking… I only lusted after her."

Wren was shocked. "You…So you knew…you knew that I was her grandchild?"

Krad nodded. "I did. That is the only reason that I have watched you all of these nights."

Wren was just about to keel over from shock. "You've been…watching me…?" Krad grunted bitterly.

"I want nothing more to do with you!" he growled. "I came here tonight with the intention of killing you." Wren closed her eyes. "You remind me of Robin, and that is one weakness that I cannot afford to have found out!" he turned to her and grabbed hold of her fragile neck. "If I but tighten my grip slightly, your trachea will be crushed."

"I…I am well aware…of that…" Wren coughed. "But tell me…Krad… You say that you didn't…l-love R-Rob…in…but…why does your heart beat fast and your heart grow heavy…w-with grief…wh-when you…when you remem…ber her?" the Angel froze.

"I…" he thought for a moment. Then he realized that he had no answer for her question. He released Wren from his gloved grasp and watched her choke. "You anger me," he said quietly.

"Y-Yes, well…" Wren coughed again. "I seem to be doing that…a lot…lately…"

Krad was silent, then, he spoke softly. "I _did_ love her." he admitted.

Wren looked up at him and smiled. "I know." She said. "The eyes can never hide one's feelings of true love."

_T-True…love?_ Then, for the first time since he had met Wren, Krad truly looked deeply into her aqua-blue eyes and saw such beauty inside of them. _She is an exact replica of Robin…_ Krad thought to himself. Then, without thinking, he leaned down and just as he was about to kiss her, Wren put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"No," she whispered, their faces only inches apart. "You're only kissing me because I look like _her_…" Wren turned away so that Krad would not see her tears. "Please…just go." Wren slowly and painfully climbed back into her bed, again being aware of her rack with her IVs and blood bags.

Krad watched her intently, confusion shrouding his emotions. He looked back up at the full moon again. _How can you watch as my withered heart decays and dies?_ He asked the moon. He took one last look over his shoulder at Wren. Her face was turned away from him, but he could clearly see the moonlight dancing off of her tears. Krad turned back to the window and opened it. "I just realized…you are nothing like her." and he was gone.

Wren turned to the open window and began to sob even harder.

_I hate him!_ She kept telling herself. _He only tried to kiss me because I look like Robin. I've never seen her…she's from Dad's side of the family, the only relative he found after he was abandoned. So I've never even seen a picture of her. I do know that she had leukemia… Apparently, all of the females in Dad's family have died of leukemia._ A thought crossed her mind. _Krad must have been very sad when he lost her. She couldn't have been more than…twenty-one, maybe twenty-two, I suppose…I know that she had Dad when she was nineteen. I bet Krad spied on her while she was in the hospital, too. He really _did_ love her…didn't he…? No, I can't think about this right now…I'm much too tired. I'll think about it when I have the strength…_ With that, Wren fell into yet another deep sleep.

Krad scowled as he flew across the full moon after he had left Wren's hospital room.

"_Why does your heart beat fast and your heart grow heavy with grief when you remember her?"_ the question echoed through Krad's memory.

_Because I loved her,_ He answered himself. _Because I loved Robin, I am plagued with the feeling of nostalgia, grief, and heartbreak… Are these the feelings that a human would feel if he were in love?_

In the back of his mind, Krad heard a cold laugh. **_Interesting…_ **a voice said.

"S-Satoshi…" his Tamer was awake. "How long have you been awake, Master Satoshi?" Krad asked.

**_Long enough, Krad. I must say, this is _most_ interesting. In all the time that you have lived inside of my body, this is the first time that I have ever experienced you feel something other than hatred. And I believe that this girl, this…Wren Takimoto…will be your undoing, if you allow it—_**

"Master Satoshi, this is hardly the time to discuss weaknesses, for yours is in plain sight. I could kill this person anytime that I wish." Krad began to feel Satoshi tense. "I suggest that you behave yourself, my friend, or this person that you love, this…Risa character, may very well meet her end."

**_If you touch one strand of hair on her, Krad—_**

"Ahhh, yes, a strand of that beautiful long, chocolate hair… I can almost feel it in my hands…"

_**You bastard!**_

Krad chuckled as he landed gracefully inside one of the open windows of Satoshi's apartment. "Don't worry, my friend. This Risa girl will be safe, for now, but only if you swear not to lay a finger on Wren Takimoto."

Satoshi seemed amused by this. **_So you _are_ infatuated with her, Krad… Like I said, most interesting…_**

"You should get to sleep, Master Satoshi. I have a feeling that you should stay by Miss Risa Harada's side for as long as you feel necessary." He said, a menacing tone floating about in his voice as he transformed back into Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Krad…you bastard…" Satoshi growled, collapsing onto his bed out of exhaustion. His vision blurred and then he fell into a darkness that was almost tangible.


	10. Unusual Encounter

The next week at school was very boring to Daisuke Niwa. Dark had been laying low for a while, Wren Takimoto had not been in school lately, and Riku had not had time to spend much time with him. She had been going to see Wren in the hospital, so he hardly got to see her anymore. So, without Riku to talk to, he had been forced to talk to Dark all week. It was now the weekend, and Riku had not called or been at home whenever Daisuke had called her.

**_Why not just go to the hospital? Riku will undoubtedly be there._ **Dark had suggested to him.

_I know, but I don't really know Miss Takimoto very well, and it would be very uncomfortable, don't you think?_

**_Well, all that I know is that I _have_ to get Riku to spend time with you. You're driving me insane._**

_You're really helping…_ Daisuke said sarcastically.

_**I'm just saying. But really, you should go see her.**_

_You just want to question her about Krad._

**_I'd rather talk to him _myself_, Daisuke. I have my doubts that Wren is associated with Krad._**

_But it was your idea—_

**_I didn't say that I don't think that Krad loved Wren's ancestor, I'm just saying that I don't think that _Wren_ is in love with_ Krad**

_So, should we go to the hospital?_

_**It couldn't hurt…**_

Daisuke nodded. _All right,_ He got up off of his bunk bed and pushed Wiz off of his chest. The tiny, white, fluffy creature moaned and rolled off of his master. "You wanna come with me, Wiz?" Daisuke asked him.

"Kyu!" the creature agreed happily. Daisuke chuckled and picked Wiz up and set him on his shoulder and headed downstairs.

"I'm going out," he called to his mother, who was busy working in the small kitchen. Towa, the Eternal Guide and Niwa family maid, was cooking next to her.

Emiko Niwa stopped to look through the hanging pots and pans out at her son. "Where are you going, Dai?" she asked.

"To visit a classmate in the hospital. Is that okay?"

"But we're about to have dinner!" Towa squeaked.

Emiko nodded. "Dinner _is_ almost ready, Dai. Maybe you can go afterwards?" she suggested.

Daisuke sighed. "Well, I guess I could go after dinner," he agreed, skeptical. His mother smiled.

"How about taking him a nice, home-cooked meal? That hospital food is horrible."

"Oh, yes!" Towa piped up. "You should bring some of this food!"

"Okay," Daisuke nodded and sat down to eat.

"What's going on?" a young man sat down at the table opposite Daisuke. His hair was exactly like Daisuke's, save it was brown and spiky, not red and spiky.

"Daisuke wanted to go to the hospital to see a classmate," Emiko explained to her husband.

"Ahh," he turned to Daisuke. "Anyone I know?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, no one that you know, Dad."

"What about me?" another male sat down at the table. He was older, and his hair was gray, but still spiky.

"No, Grandpa," Towa and Emiko started to serve their family dinner. "She's a new student."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. Her name is Wren Takimoto." Emiko and Towa froze. Daiki and Kosuke exchanged glances. Daisuke noticed them. "What is it?" he asked them.

Daiki took a big swig of his tea.

Emiko and Towa rushed into the kitchen.

Kosuke was not as successful in avoiding the question.

Daisuke asked him again, "What is it, Dad?"

The young man sighed. There was no way in avoiding this. "It's really nothing, kid. It's just that the name Takimoto isn't well spoken of in this family…"

"And why not?"

Daiki cleared his throat. "Because the Takimoto family has always been associated with the Hikari family one way or another," he explained.

"What?"

**_Yeah,_** Dark commented. **_I knew that the Takimoto family had always been in touch with the Hikaris, _**

"That must be why she came here, isn't it, Dad?" Emiko asked her father.

Daiki nodded. "It must be,"

"No," Daisuke corrected urgently. "She came here because she needed better treatment." The entire dinner table was silent.

"Treatment?" Emiko repeated. "What for, Dai?"

Daisuke looked down. "Miss Takimoto has leukemia," he said quietly.

"Ah," Daiki started. "Yes, I remember that the women in the Takimoto family have each died of leukemia."

"Died?"

"Yes," Daiki answered his grandson. "The last Takimoto, Robin, I believe her name was, died just three years after her first child was born."

_How sad,_ Daisuke thought. _And Krad loved her…_

**_I thought we'd gone over this… Krad couldn't have loved Robin._**

_But, Dark—_

**_There isn't any way, Daisuke. Krad was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to protect the Hikari art and he can't even do that right._**

_Well…I guess you're right… But we have to ask Krad to be sure, right?_

Dark sighed. **_Yeah, maybe. _**And they finished their dinner in silence.

Daisuke arrived at Azumano District Hospital after dinner and parked his bike in the bike rack. He untied the sack full of leftover food from the front of his bicycle and secured it over his shoulder. Wiz's fluffy head poked out from the bag.

"Kyu?" he wondered.

"She's a friend, Wiz. Be good, all right?"

"Kyu!"

Daisuke smiled and pushed open the glass door of the hospital. He went to the front desk and signed his name on the sign-in sheet.

"Excuse me," he asked a nurse behind the desk. "Can you tell me where Miss Wren Takimoto's room is?"

"Oh, sure," the nurse answered. She looked on a sheet behind the desk then looked back up at Daisuke. "I'm sorry, she's in therapy right now, but if you would like to wait outside her door…"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you," he replied.

"All right, then it's room seven twenty-six, seventh floor. Go down the right corridor and it should be on your right."

"Thank you," he said again and went to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. The door to his right opened and as he was about to step in, he saw a familiar face staring straight back at him. "H-Hiwatari?" he asked in surprise.

**_What's Hiwatari doing here?_**

_I have no idea,_

"Niwa," his voice still sent chills down Daisuke's spine. "Are you visiting Miss Takimoto?"

"Y-Yes," Daisuke stuttered. "W-Were you just up there?"

Satoshi Hiwatari looked away. "I was going to, but she was in therapy when I got there."

"O-Oh…Well…would you like to go back up? Maybe she's done—"

"No, thank you," he said bluntly and walked past him.

Daisuke sighed and stepped into the elevator. He pushed the button for the seventh floor. The doors closed and he was sent to the seventh floor.

As Satoshi Hiwatari was exiting the hospital doors, two young girls—one with long, brown hair and the other with short, reddish hair—were entering. Satoshi caught the one with long hair around the arm. She turned to look at him and her eyes widened.

"H-Hiwatari…Wh-What are you—"

"Be careful, Miss Harada," he said to her gruffly, without even looking her in the eyes. "There are those who would like to see you get hurt. I am not one of those people." He released her arm and left the hospital without another word.

Risa stared after him. Her twin sister looked after Hiwatari, then at Risa.

"What was that about, Risa?" she asked.

Risa shook her head. "I don't know…" _Hiwatari…_

Riku shrugged and headed to the elevator. "Come on! Wren's probably out of her therapy by now,"

"O-Okay…" She backed away from the door, still following Satoshi's disappearing form, and then turned and ran inside the elevator just as the doors closed.

**_i love this chapter. it shows the worried side of Hiwatari. oh, and is that how u spell his name? hiwatari? or hiwItari? XD i'm crazy...well, R&R, please! enjoy muchoness!(has no idea what she's saying)_**


	11. A Visit to Miss Takimoto

Dr. Kawa was sitting beside Wren's bed, as she did every Saturday afternoon, staring intently at her patient.

"So," Dr. Kawa began. "You believe that this Krad person…had feelings for your grandmother…?"

Wren rolled her eyes. "It's all right if you don't believe me, Dr. Kawa, but I'd like you to at least humor me on this one."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Wren," the doctor leaned close to her patient. "It's just that I don't get these stories very often…"

Wren nodded. "I understand that," she murmured. "But it just felt so awkward. I had been waiting to see him for weeks, and when I finally did…"

"You were lost for words," Natsuki finished. She smiled. "That's very normal, Wren. Everyone feels lost for words at sometime in their lives. It's part of being human."

"But what about when he leaned toward me to kiss me?" Wren buried her face in her hands and uttered, "Maybe that was the wrong move—"

"Absolutely not, Wren. Krad was out of line. He only saw you as he saw, and still sees, your grandmother. And that was no reason to foolishly jump into a kiss," Natsuki concluded.

Wren looked down. "Then why do I feel so horrible?" she asked her psychiatrist.

Natsuki looked at Wren's IV bag. "You're halfway done," she rose from her seat, sat her clipboard down onto the cushion, and walked around the bed to Wren's right side. She picked up one of the three syringes on the table next to the bed and injected it into the saline tube. "That should make the pain go away,"

"Mental or physical?" Wren asked sarcastically. Natsuki smiled weakly and stroked Wren's silky, sandy-blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," she soothed. "Just go the way the river flows. That's the smartest thing you can do right now."

Wren nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Kawa," suddenly, there was a soft rap on the door to the room, and Mona poked her head through the small opening in the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Dr., but Wren," she turned to the sandy-blonde. "You have another visitor,"

"Oh," Wren straightened up in her bed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked back to Natsuki. "Would you mind if…?"

Natsuki shook her head and chuckled. "Of course not," she stood. "It's time for me to leave, anyway," she smiled and ruffled Wren's hair. "Take care of yourself, kiddo, and I'll see you next week at this time."

Wren grinned brightly and waved goodbye as the doctor left the room. As soon as Natsuki was out the door, Mona opened the door to let Wren's visitor in.

"Riku! How are y—" Wren stopped mid-sentence when she realized that it was not Riku who she was face-to-face with. "D-Daisuke…? Daisuke Niwa, right?" that was right! He was in her homeroom class at Azumano Middle School.

The spiky, red-headed boy smiled a goofy smile and stepped into the hospital room. He held a large bag that hung over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's Daisuke. How are you?"

"I…I'm fine, but…how did you know that I was sick?" Daisuke froze. He hadn't thought about that.

_**You dolt!**_

"I…uh…Miss Riku…yes, Miss Riku…She told me that you were in the hospital, and I was worried." He sighed, relieved.

_**Nice save.**_

"Oh," Wren smiled warmly and nodded. "Well, thank you for coming to see me,"

"You're welcome. Here," he set the bag down in the chair that Natsuki had sat in and took out a large, plastic container filled with grilled fish soaked in sake with various herbs and spices, chicken-fried rice, and cooked vegetables with a pair of wooden chop-sticks. "I brought you some home-cooked food. I know how bad the hospital food can get."

Wren took in the sweet aroma of the food like it was oxygen. Her eyes lit up brightly. "Thank you so much! This looks wonderful!" she broke the chop-sticks and started to eat the vegetables. "These veggies are amazing!" next, she ate a bite of her fish rolled in the rice and squealed with joy. "THIS IS SO GOOD! Thank you so much, Daisuke! Who made this meal?"

"My mom and Towa, that's our maid."

"Well, be sure to tell them that their food ROCKS!"

Daisuke laughed. "I will," he promised. All of a sudden, the door to the room opened and Dr. Wong Dao strut into the room.

The doctor glared down at the red-haired boy without approval.

"And who are you?" he demanded.

"Uh…I…I'm…"

Wren groaned. "Stop scaring all of my visitors, Dao," she droned. "Riku almost didn't come back after she first met you." She continued to eat her food. Dao's eyes widened behind his thick, black-rimmed glasses at the sight of her food.

"What do you think you're eating, Wren?" he attempted to take the container away from her, but she snapped her chopsticks at his hand and he drew back quickly.

"No touchy!" she ordered. "I'm eating actual _food_, not this artificial crap that you're stuffing down my throat. You know, sometimes it's nice to eat _real_ food, Dao, letting your patients feel something other than constipation from all of the broccoli you pile onto their plates."

Dao grunted. "That food is not on your diet—"

"Diet, schmiet. Do I really care about dieting right now? Not really!"

"Well, you should! Your illness calls for a specific diet that you must follow if you expect to give your body the energy necessary for it to perform essential functions!"

"I see fish for protein, herbs and spices for my immune system, grain for my heart, and even veggies that give you that satisfaction that you're still making me constipated. What more do you need?"

Daisuke felt very awkward standing there while Wren and her doctor, Dr. Dao, as he was called, bicker like two siblings.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two Harada twins stepped inside. Wren turned away from Dao and beamed at the twins.

"Riku! Risa!" the three girls squealed and Riku and Risa ran to Wren and hugged her. "I thought you guys would be halfway to Hokkaido by now!"

"We were going with our parents," Risa started. "But then Riku explained to them that you were in the hospital and that she wanted to stay with you. When she said she would stay, I couldn't just leave her behind, and plus, I wanted to see you, too!"

Riku nodded in agreement then noticed the container of food in Wren's lap. She frowned. "Wren, where'd you get that food from?"

Wren grinned and pointed behind her friend.

"H-Hello, Miss Riku…Miss Harada…" Daisuke squeaked. Riku's eyes widened and she ran to her boyfriend and threw her arms around him. The redhead blushed furiously.

"Niwa!" Riku exclaimed. "You're here! How did you know that Takimoto was in the hospital?"

Wren cocked her head. "Niwa, I thought that—"

_**IDIOT! NOW WE'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT!**_

"Y-You told me, M-Miss Riku!" he half-shouted.

Riku furrowed her brow. "I did? Hm. I must have forgotten…"

"U-Uh huh…!" Daisuke nodded, trying to convince her. _I don't like lying to Miss Riku…_ he told Dark.

_**I wouldn't like lying to a pretty face either, but Takimoto can't know about us, even though Riku and Risa do.**_

_Yeah,_ Daisuke agreed, snapping back into the conversation.

A loud cough sounded from the back of the room and everyone looked up at the white-coated doctor.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah… You two remember Dr. Wong Dao, right?"

Risa nodded. "Oh, right! You're Takimoto's attending physician, right?"

Dao pushed his glasses up to the brim of his nose.

The twins bowed respectively and Dr. Dao left the room.

The conversation shifted to what classes each student had that following semester. The new school year was fast approaching, and every student must pick his or her own classes that he or she should take the following school year.

"What classes are you taking, Riku?" Wren asked the reddish-brown-haired youth.

"Well, I'm taking the required classes; math, science, history, grammar, and PE. But I also want to take home economics and additional sports."

Risa rolled her eyes. "Of course," she added. "There isn't a year where you _don't_ take sports. Is PE not enough for you? Geez."

"What about you, Risa?"

"I'm taking the same classes as Riku, except no sports."

"Well, duh!" Riku placed her hands on her hips. "You haven't worked an extra day in your life!"

"Not true," Risa interjected. "I did the nature hike when we went on the class trip, didn't I?"

"Yeah, _after_ Niwa carried your pack for you _and_ you stopped at the waterfall!"

"Miss Riku, Miss Harada—" Daisuke started, but Wren stopped him with a shake of her head.

"I wouldn't," she warned. "Those two get into heated arguments _really_ easily. Sometimes it's just best to let the argument run its course."

Daisuke chuckled and smiled. "I guess…"

After a few minutes, the two sisters obviously got tired of fighting and split up into separate parts of the room, Risa moving to the corner opposite Wren's bed.

The patient sighed. "I'll take Riku. You take Risa."

Daisuke frowned. "Why don't I take Miss Riku and _you_ take Miss Harada?" he suggested.

Wren stared at him like he was the dumbest person in the world. She then lifted up her right hand and flicked the IV tubes on her left. "Because I can't move and Riku's closer than Risa. It won't get you into any trouble with your girlfriend, I promise," and she pushed him gently towards the younger of the Harada twins.

Daisuke placed a hand on Risa's shoulder to acknowledge his presence. She whirled around, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Niwa," she said seriously. He was startled by her sudden concentration.

"Y-Yes, Miss Harada?"

"You're good friends with Hiwitari, right?"

Daisuke was caught somewhat off-guard by the question. "Well…" he started. "Yeah, I guess you could say that—"

"Then can you tell me what this means? Hiwatari stopped me at the hospital entrance." Daisuke froze. "He told me that there were those who would like to see me get hurt, but he wasn't one of them. What does that mean?"

_What do you think of it, Dark?_

**_Sounds like Hiwatari wants to protect Risa._**

_But from who?_

Dark shrugged. **_How should I know? Do I look like Hiwatari's personal secretary?_**

_Well, no, but—_

**_I don't know what Hiwatari meant, but I have a feeling we should keep an eye on Risa as well as Wren. Having both under close watch could give us a chance to encounter Krad and ask him about this madness ourselves._**

_I agree. But for now, I think we should leave._ The red-haired youth smiled at the younger Harada twin. "I don't know exactly what it means, Miss Harada, but I do think that you should be careful. If Hiwatari says that someone wants to see you get hurt, then it's probably true."

Risa looked down. "Yeah…I guess you're right." Daisuke smiled again and went back to Riku. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I think I'm going to go,"

"Aww," Riku pouted. "I didn't even get to spend much time with you,"

Daisuke gently pushed a piece of Riku's reddish-brown hair behind her ear and grinned at her. "Then we should try to get together again," he suggested. Riku brightened up and hugged him close. Daisuke blushed slightly but then relaxed. Riku let go and Daisuke waved goodbye to Wren and the Haradas and left the hospital room.

Wren caught Riku by her arm and pulled her around to face her. "He is so sweet!" she exclaimed. "Hold on to him, Riku. Guys like that are WAY hard to find. You're lucky."

Riku blushed. "Yeah…he _is_ great, isn't he?"

Risa folded her arms. "Mr. Dark is _much_ more romantic," she retorted. Wren laughed.

"I'm sure he is, Risa," Takimoto pulled her two best friends into a hug, still laughing.

**_a heart-felt chapter, i think...i do enjoy the comedic-ness. XP ENJOY! AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR UR FEEDBACK! and if you haven't reviewed yet, YOU HAVE COMMITTED A SIN AND THEREFORE YOU MUST REVIEW! _**

**_thankyou! XD Shadeslayer390 XD_**


	12. Forget

It was night now, and the waning moon seemed to glow with melancholy. The enormous glass window in Wren Takimoto's hospital room was wide open, and Krad sat perched on the windowsill, his pearl-white wings glimmering in the moonlight. He sat with one leg folded to his chest and the other hanging inside the room. His left hand combed through his golden locks as his gold orbs stared intently at the sleeping girl.

_I know what I must do,_ He told himself. _The girl must die, that I know, but…_ the angel closed his eyes then looked up at the moon._ Why can't I do it?_ he said angrily. Krad clenched his white-gloved fists in anger and looked back to the girl in the hospital room. A beeping sound came from the machine next to her, indicating that her heart rate had slowed one more point. Krad sighed. _Her condition worsens everyday. It would be better to put her out of her misery— _Wren stirred ever so slightly, and the angel's gaze softened. Krad closed his eyes again. _I can't do this…_ he said internally. _She has hold of my heart, and I have no idea why. I loved Robin because she was beautiful and she understood me. Wren may _look_ like her…but she acts nothing like my Robin. _With that, he swung his leg over from inside the room and kicked off backwards from the windowsill, closing it carefully, as not to wake Wren from her slumber.

When Krad turned around, instead of seeing the moon hovering in the sky, two amethyst eyes stared back at him. He blinked once, and then they were gone. Krad smirked as he saw a dark figure land on a building a few rooftops away.

"Dark Mousy," he mused. "It is not at all like you to drop in like this," Krad landed on the side opposite of the same building. "To what do I owe such a glorious visit?"

"I'm not in the mood, Krad," Dark stated harshly.

"Oh? Then what do you want?"

"What do you want with Wren Takimoto?"

The question caught Krad off-guard. "What…" he faltered for only a second, then he regained his composure. "What do you mean?"

"You go to Wren Takimoto's room every single night." Krad held his breath. "I want to know why!"

The angel scowled. "You should get your sources straight, Dark," he growled, gathering up a glowing ball of white energy between his gloved palms and hurled it towards the black-winged being. Dark launched himself into the air, avoiding the attack.

"I didn't come here to fight, Krad!" he yelled at his assailant.

The golden-haired being smirked devilishly. "If you expected to get an answer without a fight, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He flexed his wings and a flock of white feathers flew at Dark, who dodged them just in time.

Dark frowned. "He isn't taking this well," he murmured to Daisuke.

_**Were you expecting him to take it well? You're going to get us both killed!**_

"Have some faith, Daisuke—whoa!" Dark narrowly dodged another feather attack from Krad. He then jerked his head up to look at his assailant, but found that Krad and he were already nose-to-nose.

Krad grinned evilly and released another ball of energy, sending the black-winged being hurdling backwards and crashing through a large, glass hospital window.

Dark cringed as he attempted to stand. He reached behind him and pulled out a piece of glass that had pierced his left shoulder.

**_Dark!_** Daisuke's voice sounded far away. **_Dark, are you all right?_**

"I-I'm fine, Dai…suke." He answered, struggling to his feet. "Geez, that one hurt."

"I would hope so," Dark whipped his head up to see Krad standing before him, perched on the windowsill. "But I doubt it hurts as much as this one will." He gathered up yet another ball of energy in his right hand and was just about to throw it when a small figure stepped between him and his prey.

"Stop it, Krad," Wren's frail voice was heard through the darkness and Krad immediately halted his attack. Wren stood between the two winged beings once more, her sandy-blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight and her aqua-green eyes blaring with determination. As she stood before him, Krad noticed that the moonlight reflected something off of her wrists: blood.

Krad's eyes darted to her hospital bed then back to her bleeding wrists. "You pulled out your own IV and morphine needles…" he said, his voice full of disbelief. Did she really want to save Dark so badly?

As if to answer his internal question, Wren nodded. "I can't let you kill him, Krad." Both men were taken aback.

"Just last week, you wanted _Krad_ to live, and you didn't care about me!" Dark yelled from behind her. "Now you want _me_ to live?"

Wren furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "I never said I didn't care about you!" she snapped. "I just said that I didn't care what happened while you _weren't_ around me, so SHUT UP! If you WANT me to step aside so he can kill you, by all means—"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT—"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

"Enough…" Krad whispered sharply. He walked forward and stood, towering above Wren Takimoto's petite frame.

As she stared up at him, Krad could not sense any hesitation within her. She knew what she was doing, and she wanted to do it. Just when Wren was sure that he would grab her throat again, Krad closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"I could never kill you, Wren," he whispered.

Dark's jaw dropped.

"I have tried many times and many ways, but no matter what I did, I could never bring myself to go through with it." he opened his eyes and looked back at her. "I was in love with Robin, your grandmother, and because you resemble her in both body and in soul…you had firm hold over my heart…and you never even noticed."

Wren frowned and tears began to leak from her aqua-green eyes. She shook her head furiously. "You don't love _me_…you love _her_, and I know that I can never be a replacement for Robin. No matter what feelings I may feel for you…you…you will never truly feel the same way about me." She began to sob.

Krad lowered his head and turned away. "Forget you ever saw me," he said quietly. "Forget you ever helped me, and forget you ever knew me." With that, he took off out of the shattered window, leaving Wren and Dark alone in the hospital room.

Suddenly, Wren began to sway.

"Hey!" Dark called out to her as she began to loose her balance. He rushed to her and caught her just as she fell. The girl in his arms moaned as she opened her aqua-green eyes and looked up at him. She frowned and pushed out of his grasp.

"Get off of me…" she ordered sleepily.

"Wren, you need to get back in bed. You're not feeling well at the moment—"

"Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" she snapped, sobbing. "I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do!"

Dark sighed and held her in his arms.

"I _can't_ forget that I saw him. I _can't_ forget that I helped him. I_ can't_ forget that I knew him!" she sobbed. "I just _can't_!"

_**Dark…**_

_I know, Daisuke._

_**But isn't there something that we can do—**_

_Krad chose this for himself. There's nothing that we can do for them. Besides, it was wrong of him to see only Robin in Wren. No one deserves to be treated like a doll: wanted only for how they look._

_**What about Wren?**_

Dark shook his head. _We can't do anything about that, either._ "I think it's best if you sleep now, Wren," Dark said gently. "You need rest. If you want to stay awake though, I'll stay with you."

Wren nodded and climbed back into her bed. "I…I think you should go." she said softly. "I'm going to call for nurses to fix my wrists. It's not good to let them bleed out like this."

Dark nodded and turned to leave, but then—

"Thank you, Dark,"

The black-winged being looked back over his shoulder at the mound in the hospital bed. "What for?"

"For offering to stay with me. Thank you."

Dark smiled out of the corner of his mouth and took off into the night, pausing only to repair the shattered hospital window with a flick of a black feather.

Once he was gone, Wren reached out to the left side of her bed and pressed a black button on the wall.

"Yes, Miss Takimoto?" a scratchy female voice said over the intercom.

"I accidentally pulled out my IV and morphine needles while asleep. Could you please send someone down the hall to put them back in?"

"Of course, Miss Takimoto. Just sit tight for a moment."

"Thank you very much." And the connection was ended. Wren sat back in her bed and stared up at the tiled ceiling. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she recalled that nights happenings. A few seconds later, the door to her room opened, and two nurses shuffled inside to repair her IV and morphine drips.

A phone rang inside the office of Police Chief Hiwatari. The chief sat behind his desk, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He lazily picked up the phone and answered, "Hiwatari. Make it quick."

"Sorry to bother you so late, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Ahh, Doctor. No problem at all. How is your end holding up?"

"Just fine, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Very good, Doctor. I trust that you have injected the appropriate amount of carcinogens…"

"Of course, Mr. Hiwatari. Everyday, I inject the protein drip with the leukemia. Her bone marrow is close to gone, so it should not be long until her body gives up."

"That is most pleasing, Doctor. I would be glad to add an extra ten thousand to our agreement, should the girl die within the next week."

"Now hold it one moment, Mr. Hiwatari," the doctor's voice hardened. "I've kept up my end of the bargain for the past three years! I injected Wren with carcinogens when she was young, I followed her from hospital to hospital in Hokkaido, then saw her to Azumano District Hospital. I've kept up my end of the bargain!"

"Yes, but you've also let several things slip through the cracks, Doctor." Hiwatari pointed out skeptically.

"All right, I admit, the girl's parents taking off was not part of the plan, but I made sure that she was taken care of in Hokkaido! And don't forget that it was I who made sure that her insurance expired, thus transferring her closer to you!"

Hiwatari was getting very annoyed with the doctor. "You may have gotten her thus far, but do not forget that transferring Wren closer to me also meant transferring her closer to _him_. now, because of your little slip-up, he knows of her, and she is affecting his work. That was _not_ part of the plan, am I correct?"

The doctor was silent.

"Was it, Doctor?"

There was a sigh from the other side of the line. "No, Mr. Hiwatari," the doctor admitted. "It was not part of the plan."

"You have gotten her very far in her cancer, but I want the job finished within the week."

"I'm afraid that that can't be done, Mr. Hiwatari."

The Police Chief lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Cancer is a very complicated disease," the doctor tried to explain. "Sometimes it slows down because the host's body is fighting the disease."

"But I thought you said that the radiation therapy was just a fluke?"

"It is—"

"Then I still don't see the problem, Doctor—"

"Wren's body is fighting back on its own!"

Hiwatari was silent for a moment, then, "Then what are you planning to do about it?"

The doctor was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"What are you planning to do about it? I want Wren Takimoto dead within one week, Doctor, and I want to know how you plan to combat this roadblock."

"I can't just magically make the cancer multiply faster—"

"Then _medically_ make it. Come on, Doctor," Hiwatari was beginning to become bored of the doctor. "This day and age, there isn't _anything_ that can't be done medically. Inject her with more cancer, if you see fit. All that I know is that I want Wren Takimoto _dead_. I can't have her fooling around with my prime weapon's mind any longer."

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Then you will make sure that she is dead within the week?"

"I will try, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Trying is not enough. I would hate to see your little boy suffer just because of you, Doctor."

The doctor'sdemanding tonesuddenly changed into a plea. "Please, Mr. Hiwatari, don't hurt Kazuki—"

"Then have Wren Takimoto's dead body in the morgue by Friday afternoon." And with that, he hung up the phone. "Honestly…you would think that a psychiatrist would know better than to play with my mind than that…"

**_okay, this is the first time i've introduced Chief Hiwatari's evil plan. MUHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! he's very evil...>. i dun't like him... and very sorry for all the grammatical errors. i'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, so forgive me if i'm slightly dull...XP ENJOY!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	13. A Little Love Chapter

Wren was not at school that next day. Nor was she there for almost half of that next week. By the week's midpoint, Daisuke had learned the Wren Takimoto had dropped out of Azumano Middle School, due to a serious medical illness.

And because her best friend was on her deathbed, Riku Harada was not at school, either. Risa had told Daisuke that Dr. Dao had called them and said that Wren would not live through that next week. Ever since then, Riku would not return any of Daisuke's calls, nor would she ever be at home so that he could talk to her face-to-face.

But one afternoon, when Daisuke was just getting home from school on a Thursday, he saw that Riku was waiting for him on his front step. When Daisuke saw her, he frowned.

"Miss Riku, what're you—" he stopped when he noticed that tears stained her pale cheeks. He immediately dropped to her level and lifted up her chin so that he could look into her deep, brown eyes. "Miss Riku, what's wrong?" he asked her, wiping a tear away from her face.

"It…It's…It's Wren!" she broke down sobbing, throwing herself into Daisuke's shirt. "They still haven't found a donor, and it's too late! She's gonna die, Niwa! She's gonna die, and there's…there's nothing I can do…!" Daisuke held her close to him while she cried.

"Miss Riku…" He stroked her reddish-brown hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"Why, Niwa…?" she continued. "Why can't I do anything? _Why can't I do anything to save her!_"

Daisuke closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "Miss Takimoto is not only weak physically, but her mental health has been slowly declining as well," Daisuke pointed out.

Riku nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "I know that," she managed. "But she's strong—"

"She's very strong, by the way you talk about her," he agreed. "But…I…I can't…help but feel…that she's going through a moral crisis right now," yes, those were the correct words. They made his point without letting Riku know that he had been visiting Takimoto often. "One that can't be fought off with painkillers or drugs. It's just making her weaker." Riku curled herself into a ball and sat in Daisuke's arms, the tears slowing down only slightly.

"It's pathetic, isn't it, Niwa…" she whispered, her scratchy and worn-out voice barely audible. "Wren has been dealing with this for four years; she's been ready for this day, and she hasn't shed one tear. _Not one!_ And here I am…I can't _stop_ crying!"

"I don't expect you to," Riku froze at Daisuke's response. "And I don't think that Miss Takimoto expects you to, either." He gave her a warm smile. "Come on," he said, rising to his feet. "I'll take you home." Riku shook her head.

"I can't!" she held onto his arm and stayed sitting. "I have to go back to the hospital—"

Daisuke gave her another one of his smiles. "I don't think that Miss Takimoto would like it if you fainted on her account." He pointed out. Riku looked away.

This was certainly true. Takimoto had always been nagging her about her health ever since Riku had started not going home and not attending school regularly.

Daisuke held out his hand to her, to help her up. At first, she was uncertain. She did not want to leave Wren at the hospital, but she knew how much Wren would be upset were she to get sick. Filled with uncertainty, Riku took Daisuke's hand, and he helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him as they walked to her house on the cliff. Then, it began to rain.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari sat in the one-winged stone chair in his apartment, staring at nothing in particular. The fire roared inside the old-fashioned fireplace. Rain fell in turrets against the large windows of Satoshi's apartment.

The blue-haired youth sometimes sat in his chair to think intently, and other times, it helped him to suppress his other half. But now, it helped him to relax. He had been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Wren Takimoto. She hadn't been in school for the past week, and he heard from Risa Harada that her condition was worsening by the hour. Satoshi had asked Krad how he felt about it, but the Angel would never answer him. Even with his newfound information, but Satoshi had failed to mention _that_.

Satoshi stared at the document in his hand. Just last night, when Satoshi had gone to visit his father, he had come across an invoice for a very expensive chemical. Further investigation found that the chemical was really an injection dosage of thousands of tiny carcinogens. Satoshi had concluded that his father was paying Wren Takimoto's doctor to inject her with the chemical in order to kill her. satoshi could only guess that his father wanted Wren Takimoto out of the way. He had known that she would eventually cause a problem for Krad, so he had a doctor follow her around, ensuring that she would be diagnosed with terminal cancer.

Now, he was debating on whether or not to go and see Wren Takimoto in the hospital. He had thought against it, due to the fact that he had never had a single conversation with her since she had arrived in the Azumano District. But then he had thought that maybe it would satisfy the guilt that he had been harboring since last night.

Satoshi sighed. That was a selfish reason, and the one thing that Satoshi Hiwatari did not want to be was selfish. No, he would stay here, in his chair, and continue to think.

The blue-haired youth was just about to shut his eyes to think some more when there was a knock on his door. Satoshi lifted a quizzical eyebrow and approached the door. He stared through the peephole and was surprised to find Risa Harada standing on the other side. Satoshi opened the door just a little bit and looked at her.

Risa Harada was soaking wet, drenched in the falling rain. She gave Satoshi a sad smile. "Hi, Hiwatari…" her voice quavered as she stood there, and further inspection proved that she was crying.

Satoshi closed the door to unhook the chain and then reopened it to let his guest inside. "Come in, Miss Harada, you're soaking wet."

The girl smiled again and stepped through the threshold. Risa inspected the apartment and then gave a harsh shiver. Satoshi locked the door and led her over to the fireplace to keep warm.

"If you don't mind my asking, Miss Harada," Satoshi whispered. "Why are you here?"

Risa shrugged. "I really don't know. Things were just going so wrong at the hospital…I needed someone to talk to and…" she started to cry again. "I'm sorry. I'll leave—" she made for the door, but Satoshi stepped in her way.

"No," He told her. "I don't mind…and besides, it's pouring down rain out there." All of a sudden, Risa collapsed against Satoshi, sobbing into his shirt. The youth was startled by Risa's action, but immediately relaxed. He stroked her soaking-wet hair. "What is the matter, Miss Harada? Why are you crying?"

"H-Hiwatari…" she sobbed. "I can't handle this…! I just can't! Wren has no family, none at all, and the doctors say that she won't live past the end of the week! I can't deal with this…it's tearing me apart!"

Satoshi sighed. "I…I know what it feels like…to lose something very dear to you. I lost…my mother…and my father…at a very young age. But then…But then it got better." Risa looked up at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Are…Are you sure…?"

The youth gave her a small smile. "Positive. It will get better, Miss Harada, I assure you. You will be able to smile again. And then, when you've had time to heal, you will be able to open your heart again."

"It just…It hurts…so much…"

Satoshi nodded. "It does. But I promise, Miss Harada, I promise that it will be all right again…someday."

Risa smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Hiwatari," she said to him. "Thank you so much."

"It's all right—" All of a sudden, Satoshi felt a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out in pain, doubling over.

The smile vanished from Risa's face and a look of fear came instead. "Are you all right, Hiwatari—"

"Stay back!" he ordered, clutching his stomach. _N-No…! N-Not now, Krad!_ He pleaded.

"Hiwatari, what—"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Satoshi cried out again as he felt Krad's wings try to push through his flesh. _N-NOOOO! _He turned to Risa. "G-Go!" he told her. "Take the umbrella…" he gestured to a black umbrella sitting beside the door. "…_and go_!"

Risa's eyes were filled with confusion and fear as she ran to the door, snatched the umbrella, and ran out of the apartment.

Satoshi gasped for air as he tried to find his chair. When he found it, he collapsed into its stone folds and panted. "K-Krad…you…bastard!"

There was a hollow laugh from deep inside Satoshi's consciousness. **_Now, now, Master Satoshi,_ **Krad cooed. **_Why did she have to leave so suddenly, hm? I could have had so much fun…_**

"You'll stay away from her, Krad!" Satoshi screamed aloud. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

_**Besides capture the heart of my beloved Tamer. I could never allow you to be loved by anyone other than I, Master Satoshi—**_

"Cut the crap! She hasn't done anything to you, Krad, so you just stay away!"

Krad gave another laugh. **_Oh, I think we'll just have to see about that…I can't possibly withhold myself from such pleasure._**

"You have Wren Takimoto for your pleasure." He felt his counterpart tense as hard as a stone. "Go and have your fun with _her_." Another jolt of pain shot through Satoshi.

**_You should not have said that, Master Satoshi…_** the Angel said quietly.

"Oh, p-please, K-Krad…" Satoshi panted, out of breath. "You wouldn't d-dare hurt me…Besides…you kn-know that I'm r-right…"

Krad was silent.

"Why so quiet, Krad? Don't you know that your…that your little wren is falling from her nest in a…in a few hours?"

_**Hmph. It makes no difference to me if she lives or dies. Truthfully, I think she's better off dead, anyway.**_

"Oh, r-really? Then I guess it wouldn't please you to know that Wren Takimoto's cancer in induced."

Krad froze. **_Excuse me…?_**

"That's right." Satoshi stood and wiped the corner of his mouth. "My father paid her doctor to inject her with deadly carcinogens every week. I found this invoice in his notebook just yesterday." He gestured to the document sitting on his desk. "It proves that my father wants Wren Takimoto dead, and he just succeeded."

…_**When did you discover this…?**_

"Just yesterday. I didn't tell you because I thought that you didn't care whether Wren Takimoto lived or died—" Satoshi felt the jolt of pain again, but this time he could feel that Krad wanted to come out. "Oh…made you angry, did I?" Satoshi cried out in pain as Krad's wings burst through his flesh, and the Angel took over.

Krad stood in his white garments, his pearlescent wings glowing in the dim firelight. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth in anger. Suddenly, he kicked off the ground and burst through the glass window in Satoshi's apartment, shattering it upon contact.

The rain beat down hard on Krad's wings, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Azumano District Hospital. He had to see her. He had to tell her.

* * *

Daisuke and Riku had just taken off towards Riku's house on the cliff when the rain started to come down hard. The two of them ran through the streets of the city, kicking up puddles of water as they went. Suddenly, Daisuke could feel Dark come alive inside of him.

_What is it, Dark?_ The redhead asked his counterpart as he ran.

_**It may be nothing, but I was certain that I felt Krad fly overhead just now…**_

Daisuke furrowed his brow. _Krad? But we're not scheduled to steal anything tonight, are we?_

**_I don't think so…but then why would Krad be…_** the thought struck both of them at the exact same time.

"**Wren."** They said in unison. Riku stopped.

"What did you say?"

Daisuke looked at her. "Listen, Miss Riku, I have to go. Can you get home by yourself from here?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Good. Listen, I'm sorry, but I really have to go—" he turned to go, but Riku held him back.

"What is it, Niwa? Is something wrong with Takimoto?"

Daisuke blanched. "Uh…well…I'm certain I just felt Krad going her way…"

"_Krad_? Why would _he_ be going that way?" Daisuke twiddled with his thumbs for a minute.

"Ummm…well…"

"_Niwa!_"

"Krad and Miss Takimoto have had…well…some sort of…a relationship."

Riku's jaw dropped. "_Excuse me!_"

"Miss Riku, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Riku grabbed his arm again.

"I'm coming, too." she said defiantly. Daisuke nodded. He knew that there was absolutely no way in convincing her otherwise.

"All right, but I'm going to have to change into Dark."

Riku scrunched up her nose, but didn't object when the purple-haired youth arrived. He smirked at the young girl.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Ugh…just get to the hospital, will you?" she said, allowing Dark to pick her up.

The Phantom Thief smirked and kicked off the ground, heading for the Azumano District Hospital.

* * *

**_Hiya, once more, guys! I'm almost done, and, as you can tell, it's all gonna go down at the Hospital! even i can't wait for what will come next! thanx for ALL of your support, and keep the reviews comin!_**


	14. For Robin, To Wren

Krad arrived at the hospital as fast as he could. When he finally did arrive, he landed on Wren's windowsill and quietly slipped inside.

Wren was in horrible shape. She was, quite literally, a twig. Krad could loop his hands around her torso with no problem at all, she was so skinny. Her skin was as white as a sheet, and her face looked so hollow. Her eyes were sunken into her head, and her hair had lost its natural glow. A breathing mask had been placed around her small head to allow her to be able to breathe properly. Krad approached her, dropping to his knees.

He touched her hand. It was unbelievably…warm. When Krad looked at her cheeks, they were flushed, and sweat dripped down her forehead. Then, Krad realized what was wrong: she had a fever.

The Angel looked around, trying to find someone to help, but to no avail. He collapsed into the pink chair beside Wren's bed, defeated. One question burned inside his mind. Would Krad tell Wren the truth?

On one hand, Krad thought that the youth deserved to know that she was being tampered with. She deserved to know that the terminal cancer she had been diagnosed with was being injected into her body on purpose.

But when the Angel thought about it, how could he tell her? How would Wren react if she knew that she was dying because someone she thought was her friend was killing her? Would she lose the will to live; or had she already lost it?

Krad sighed. There was no possible way he could hope to tell Wren the truth without there being serious repercussions. His golden gaze drifted back to Wren's sleeping form.

But then again…He couldn't let her die. He just couldn't.

There was a sudden _thump_ by the window. Krad looked up to find two sets of eyes staring back at him, one chocolate, and the other a deep amethyst. He scowled and jumped to his feet, ready to attack at any moment.

"What do you want, Dark Mousy?" he asked poisonously.

The Phantom Thief snorted, stepping in front of Riku Harada to protect her. "I should have known that you would be here, Krad—" Dark was interrupted by the small girl behind him pushing to the front. She stared at the white-winged being, eyes wild with excitement and fury.

"Why are you here?" she demanded forcefully.

The Angel folded his arms, relaxing from his fighting position. "I do not believe that it is written anywhere that I have to tell you, my dear,"

Riku furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at him. "Dark," she said to the Phantom Thief, "Blow him up or something."

Krad laughed, amused. "Why do you retreat to the Phantom Thief, my dear?" he started to advance menacingly towards her. "Are you unsure that you can defeat me?"

Dark pushed Riku behind him. "Don't threaten her, Krad," he warned.

"Of course you cannot." The Angel continued, still walking towards the Phantom Thief and the young girl. "_You_, a mere _human_, would never be able to defeat me—"

"Defeat, no," Riku squeaked from behind Dark. "But tame, I beg to differ. Of course, Takimoto house-trained you, didn't she?"

Krad narrowed his golden gaze. "I never did like you," he snarled. "I never liked your eyes."

"Did they remind you too much of the love you lost?"

Both winged beings froze.

_I can't believe she just said that…I didn't exactly fill her in thinking that she would use it to piss off Krad like this._ Dark thought to Daisuke.

On the outside, Krad seemed calm enough, but inside, he was exploding. He was in half a mind to send a ball of energy hurtling towards this Riku Harada, but thought against it at the last moment. _This would cause more problems that it would solve._ He concluded.

In her bed, Wren stirred.

The fury in Krad's eyes vanished as he turned to her. The Angel dropped to his knees beside her as her aqua-green eyes fluttered open. Wren stared at him with a dazed look, as if she didn't know who she was looking at. Then, her eyes widened, and Krad saw her chest rise and fall faster and faster.

"K-Krad…" her weak-sounding voice reverberated off of her plastic mask. The youth attempted to rip it off of her face and sit up, but it only resulted in excruciating pain, so she lay back down and stared back up at Krad. "I…I can't…I can't believe that…that you're here…" Her gaze hardened and she turned away from him. "You told me to forget about you." Krad's heart sank.

"I…I did…" he admitted.

"Then why did you come back!" she demanded. "I tried to forget you…" her eyes started to fill with tears. "I really did…so _why did you have to come back?_"

Krad looked away. "Because…I…" he couldn't. He couldn't get it out. There was no way that he would be able to tell her. He just couldn't. "I…I needed to test you."

Dark's jaw nearly dropped.

Wren turned back to him, a confused look painted on her face. "Test me?" she repeated.

Krad nodded bitterly, straightening his posture. "I had to see if you could live without me, or if I had to finish the job this time." He said the last part with a sting of regret burning inside him. the Angel turned to go, but a threatening _beep_ing sound from the EKG machine made him stop and turn back around.

Riku was already beside her friend, kneeling at her level, and stroking her sandy-blonde hair. Krad looked up and saw Dark's judgmental eyes staring back at him, and he scowled.

"Do not even begin to judge me, Dark Mousy," he said poisonously.

The Phantom Thief shook his head. "You weren't even brave enough to tell her the truth." he shrugged. "But then again, you wouldn't, would you?"

The Angel took the insult. After all, it had been true. He couldn't tell Wren his true feelings. He just couldn't. Just like he couldn't tell her about Commander Hiwatari's plan. She was supposed to be dead tonight, and he couldn't say a word.

The EKG beeped again, this time speeding up between its beeps. All eyes flashed to the machine's screen. Wren's heart rate was quickening to a deadly speed. Wren rolled over onto her back, the movement wrenching a cry from her chapped lips. Her eyes fluttered back up to Krad.

"I…I forgive you, K-Krad…"

The Angel froze.

"I f-forgive you…for all of the things you s-said to m-me…and I hope that you w-will…that you will f-forgive…m-me…t-too…"

Krad could no longer hold it in. He dropped to his knees beside her and took her pale, punctured hand. "I…I'm so sorry, Wr—"

"N-No!" she coughed. "D-Don't…Don't call me…that name…call me…call me _her_…_please_," she pleaded, tears spilling from her aqua-green eyes.

There was now a beating sound on the door. Riku's head whipped around to face the door, then back to Dark.

"They're trying to come in!" she whispered to him, rushing to the door to hold it back. Dark nodded and ran to her side, standing with his back up against the door as well.

"C-Call you…_her_?" Krad knew what she meant, but he didn't—

"P-Please, Krad…" the Angel blinked back tears.

"Of…Of course…my…my Robin…"

A smile stretched across Wren's face as she sobbed, and the beeping of the EKG grew more and more chaotic. "Th-Thank you…N-Now…pretend…please…pretend that…that you love me…"

Krad could not manage to hold back his tears. He nodded, the tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. "Of course I do…Robin…"

Wren nodded. "Good…" she managed. "Because…Because I…I've always…" she started to slip away.

Krad's eyes widened, and he shook her hand to pull her back. "No, Robin," he choked. "Y-You can't leave now…N-Not now!"

"I've…I've always…" Wren repeated, as if trying to find the strength to say the words.

Now the doctors were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs for the door to open so that they could go in, but Riku and Dark held them back despite their struggle.

"I've…always…always…loved…you…Krad…I've always loved you…Since…Since I met you…I've prayed and prayed…that you would…that you would l-love me…back…"

"I _do_ love you, Wr…Robin…"

Wren nodded again, smiling happily. "Good…" she said again, looking up at the ceiling. "And…And tell…tell Natsuki…tell her that…that I forgive her, too…"

Krad held his breath. "Y-You…You knew…!"

Wren nodded once more. "And also…also tell her that…that I would…I would love it if…if she would…bring…her son…son…" her eyes almost closed, but suddenly, she jerked awake. "Kazuki…bring him…to…to visit me…soon…I'd like to see him…to see…what I died for…"

"B-But…But how…?"

She shrugged. "I saw her before…" she explained breathlessly. "I knew that I…that I had seen her…before…I saw her…in Hok…Hokkaido…"

Krad nodded in understanding, the tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Any…way…I want…to see him…tell her…?"

"Yes,"

"Yes…?"

"Yes, _Robin_," he added sadly, as he felt the small girl's grip on his hand grow weaker by the second.

"Good…" she said once more, turning back to him. "I…I love you…Krad…"

"And I…and I love _you_…Robin…"

Wren nodded, still smiling uncontrollably. "Good…Goodbye…remember…remember me…" and the hand fell limp in Krad's strong hand.

* * *

**_Hiya!_**

**_Okay, so this isn't the very end...shrug I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER! yes, this is how Krad and Wren end...sadly...but i still have _maybe_ two more chapters left, but definitely one after this one. i _might_ add another one, but i seriously doubt it...ish...maybe...not...iono... THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, AND KEEP 'EM COMIN'!_**


	15. The Darkest Purity

Dr. Dao had told everyone that he was not going to release Wren's body, due to the fact that the young girl had requested to not have a funeral, and that only a parent or guardian had the right to take her body. But despite this, Mr. Harada, a very successful businessman, had convinced the hospital to allow the release of Wren's body.

The news of Wren Takimoto's death was the talk of Azumano Middle School. Even those who did not even know her grieved her death. Wren's death was especially hard on the Harada twins. Daisuke did not see Riku for the entire weekend, and both girls did not come to school on Monday of the next week. When Daisuke finally did get to see them, the Harada twins did not talk much. They spent their class time silent, and their lunch time together, eating in silence.

One day, while Daisuke was eating his lunch, Riku Harada came up to him. Daisuke noticed that she was slimmer than she had been, and her brownish-red hair had lost its familiar glow.

"N-Niwa…?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "If…If you're not busy this weekend… I…I'd like you to come to Wren's funeral."

Daisuke smiled warmly at her. "Of course," He replied. Then, without warning, he pulled her into a hug and stroked her head. Riku fell into his arms and sobbed.

Satoshi Hiwatari sat in the back of the room, as usual, quietly eating his lunch. He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose in thought.

Krad had not said a word ever since Wren Takimoto's death. Satoshi could feel him, but mostly, the Angel was keeping his emotions locked up inside him where his Tamer could not feel them.

Too concentrated on thinking, Satoshi did not notice when someone called out his name.

"…Hiwatari…?" Satoshi's sky-blue eyes jerked up to see two, big, brown eyes staring back at him.

The youth let out the breath he had been holding in and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "Miss Harada," he said neutrally, looking down at his homework. "What is it that you wanted?"

The younger Harada sister let out a sigh. "I…I was wondering, Hiwatari…" She paused, and then slammed her palms down on Satoshi's desk, leaning in so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "Riku told me everything!" She said in a harsh whisper. "I know that you're connected to that…that…_Krad_ guy…somehow…" Risa looked away, but then her gaze darted back to Satoshi. "But, I want you to tell him that…that her funeral is on Saturday." Her voice was softer now, more broken. The young girl straightened and turned away. "She would want him to come… Oh, and Hiwatari? You're invited, too."

Satoshi froze. "I…I'm…invited?"

Risa nodded weakly. Satoshi frowned. That was not the Risa Harada he knew. "Wren would like to see you two one last time, I think…" All of a sudden, the young, brown-haired girl smiled and cried out to one of her friends that was passing by. The old Risa Harada had returned.

As Risa Harada left him, Satoshi stared after her. She had wanted Krad to come, but she had also wanted _Satoshi _to come, as well. The youth rested his clasped hands on his forehead. Of course he would go.

Wren Takimoto's funeral was held in a very small cemetery just outside the Azumano District. It had taken Daisuke almost an hour on his bike to get there, but he managed to make it to the cemetery just as the procession was starting.

Nearly all of Azumano District Middle School, Class 1-B had come to the funeral. Each student took the time to bow his or her head before laying a single white rose on top of the coffin.

The Harada twins stood side-by-side, holding each other's hand. They were wearing matching black button-down dresses that came to their knees. Risa's hair was tied back with a black ribbon to expose her unusually pale face. She wore black high-heels, whereas Riku wore black satin flats.

They stood over the coffin, their deep, brown eyes staring thoughtfully at the coffin's rosewood finish. The twins bowed respectfully and then stepped back so that others could come by the coffin.

Riku looked as if she were holding herself together by a thread, while Risa was sobbing into her shoulder. It was obvious that Riku wanted only one of them to break down at a time.

Daisuke went to stand by Riku. His suit was black with a white undershirt and nice black slacks. His shoes were black leather, borrowed from his father, and he wasn't wearing a tie.

Riku didn't look at him, but she acknowledged his presence by leaning her head onto his shoulder. He stroked her reddish-brown hair and kissed the top of her head gently. "How are you doing?" Daisuke asked gingerly.

The youth next to him nodded slightly, her eyes still fixed on the coffin. "We couldn't have an open-coffin." she told him, her voice quavering slightly. "Risa broke down the second we stepped into the cemetery." She looked down at her sister. "There was no way I could look into Wren's coffin, see her lying there and hold myself together." The girl was trying not to let tears fall down her pale cheeks. She turned deep, brown eyes up to her boyfriend. "Only one break-down at a time, right?" She smiled weakly at him and then looked back down at Risa. Riku ran her fingers through her sister's long, brown hair.

Daisuke held Riku close to him.

The girl let out a long, relieving sigh and willed herself not to cry. _Stay strong._ She told herself. _Stay strong for Risa._ Riku gazed up at the red-haired youth next to her and smiled. Just his presence beside her made her feel better, more at ease.

Riku suddenly felt the absense of Risa's weight on her shoulder. She looked over at her sister to see her bowing. Riku gasped and tugged on Daisuke's sleeve. "Niwa..." she whispered quietly so that only he could hear.

The red-haired youth cocked his head and turned to what Riku was looking at. He gasped as well. "H-Hiwatari?" _What's _he_ doing here?_

Satoshi Hiwatari stood in front of them, his upper body curved into an elegant bow. He was dressed in a very nice black suit with a black tie and nice dress slacks. The only part of his ensemble that didn't match was his blue hair. He had slicked it back neatly so that his face was exposed. And the glasses that usually perched on his nose were absent from his face.

Hiwatari straightened from his bow and looked the twins in the eye. "I am sorry for your loss."

A small smile brightened Risa's face. "Thank you for coming, Hiwatari."

"What?" Riku turned to her sister. "You invited him?"

Risa shrugged. "I wanted him here. Besides, the entire homeroom was invited. Why are you so surprised?" the youth frowned at her sister. She walked away, grabbing Hiwatari's arm as she passed him. "Come on, Hiwatari." And the two left the grave site. Hiwatari eventually took the lead and led Risa to a marble mausoleum.

Once they were out of the funeral crowd, Risa sighed and leaned up against the mausoleum. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "Riku's still...uhh...touchy...on the subject of...you know..."

Hiwatari nodded. He knew. The younger Harada and Takimoto had been best friends, and his other half, though she didn't know it, had been the main cause of her depression. But no one knew the real truth.

No one knew that Police Chief Hiwatari, Satoshi's father, had been the one who had killed Wren Takimoto; no one, that is, except for Satoshi and Krad. Krad, of course, had not spoken to Satoshi since Wren's death. The blue-haired youth hated to admit it, but he was concerned about his other half. Not worried for his life, just...concerned.

"Hiwatari?"

The younger Harada twin's voice brought Satoshi back to reality. He blinked his sky-blue gaze and looked at her.

Her big, brown eyes stared deeply into his own. Risa finally looked away, a pink flush brushing her cheeks ever so slightly.

"So," she quickly changed the subject. "I take it Krad didn't want to come."

Satoshi blinked again. He had mentioned the funeral to his other half, without response. The youth nodded.

Risa snorted. "I can't believe he's being so cowardly! I mean, if he cared for her as much as he did, why doesn't he have the guts to come to her funeral! Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if he even loved Takimoto in the first place!"

Satoshi was suddenly aware that Krad was awake and listening. A sharp pain cut through, tugging at his consciousness. It was Krad, and the Angel was not very happy. Satoshi keeled over at the abdomen, clutching his stomach. He managed to catch himself on the mausoleum as he started to fall.

The younger Harada twin took a step forward to help Satoshi, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No!" he yelled. "You...You can't t-touch me..." Then, more quietly and to himself, "N-No! N-Not right n-now, Kr-Krad! Not r-right now!"

_**I won't hurt her.**_

The Angel's voice startled the youth.

_Wh...What?_

_**You heard me. I won't hurt her. Let me out.**_

Satoshi shook his head. _No. Not in front of these people._

**_Then go somewhere to get out of sight._** Krad's bluntness was starting to unnerve Satoshi. Never before had the youth heard such..._lack_...of malice in the Angel's voice.

_What's wrong with you, Krad? I've never felt this from you–_

**_I suggest that you get out of sight now, Satoshi. I'm coming whether you're ready for me, or not._** Satoshi felt the tugging again, this time, much, much harder. Harder than ever before. So hard, that the blue-haired youth cried out in pain.

Risa took another step towards Satoshi, but this time, he backed away from her. The youth managed to painfully regain his composure.

"I...I'm fine, Miss Harada. Just a muscle spasm, is all." Satoshi flinched in pain. "P-Please. Go b-back to the ceremony. Y-Your sister must be...be worried."

The girl nodded, uncertainty filling her deep brown gaze. "All right..." She said skeptically. "Are you sure you're going to be fine, Hiwatari?"

Satoshi flinched again, but nodded, nonetheless. "I-I'll be fine. Just go, Miss Harada. I'll...I'll be along in a few minutes. Tr-Trust me."

Frowning, Risa turned away and started walking back to Wren's grave site.

Once Risa was gone, Satoshi collapsed against the mausoleum holding his stomach in pain. _Get this over with now, Krad._ A jolt of pain shot through Satoshi, traveling up his spine to all of his limbs, filling them to the brim with sheer pain. Satoshi swallowed a scream as Krad finally came and possessed him through and through.

Krad stood, still dressed in Satoshi's clothes. The usual white, fluffy angel wings were not present on the golden-blonde's back. He straightened and smoothed over the suit jacket, which was too small on him. The Angel frowned. "Now this will not do." He murmured to himself.

_**Check the briefcase.**_

Krad smiled to himself. "Master Satoshi. I did not think that you would remain conscious through that particular transformation."

_**Yeah, I bet you were counting on it, you bastard. I don't even know why I'm helping you.**_

Frowning, the Angel responded, "Helping me? How? And what briefcase?"

_**Check just inside the mausoleum.**_

Krad turned around, opened the mausoleum door, and looked inside. He snorted, amused. Just inside the door of the mausoleum, like Satoshi had said, was a briefcase. Krad took the briefcase and opened it. He laughed. Inside was a pair of nice dress slacks, matching jacket, a silver dress shirt, and a black tie. Krad would even bet that the clothes were his size. "You slick bastard. How did you know to get them?"

_**Call it a hunch. I thought that the chances of you coming were slim, but that you might, so I packed a suit for you.**_

"And how did you know to pick this mausoleum?"

_**I was the one who led Miss Harada over here, wasn't I? I planned ahead.**_

Krad laughed again. "Very thoughtful of you."

**_I didn't do it for you, Krad. I did it out of courtesy for the dead, or did you forget?_** The youth added maliciously.

"I didn't forget." snarled Krad. "Now leave me alone for now." With that, Satoshi allowed the darkness that had been tugging at him for so long finally consume him, and his voice was lost.

The Angel sighed. _Why am I even here?_ He asked himself. _I promised...I promised myself that I would never go near her again. So why am I here?_

But Krad knew the answer to that.

Curiosity.

Curiosity was the reason Krad was here now. He needed to know... He needed to know if this Takimoto girl...if the memory of her would haunt him. The Angel also wanted to say goodbye, something he was not sure he could do.

Krad eased his way down the aisle of white lawn chairs towards Wren's coffin. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his suit jacket. The Angel turned golden eyes to his side and froze.

In all of the years of chasing Dark, Krad had never come face-to-face with his Host. Daisuke Niwa's reddish eyes glared defiantly at him.

The Angel smiled. "Daisuke Niwa." He mused. "I don't think we have ever truly gotten a chance to see each other."

"What are you doing here, Krad?" But the voice that came out of the young Niwa's mouth was certainly not his own. It was Dark, through and through.

"Dark Mousy." Krad frowned. "It's strange to see you like this. If you forced your way out, you wouldn't have to deal with the Niwa boy."

"I'll ask you one last time, Krad," Dark's threatening tone seemed very out-of-place in Daisuke Niwa's body. "What are you doing here?"

Krad yanked his arm out of Daisuke/Dark's grip and snorted, straightening his jacket. "That's none of your business." the Angel's eyes were distant and pondering. "All you need to know is that I will not hurt anyone here."

That made the Phantom Theif/ Host frown. "How do I know—"

"That I am telling the truth?" Krad gave a harsh laugh. "You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it." with that, he started towards the coffin. Krad's golden gaze scanned the proximity for familiar faces.

Wren's old nurse, Mona, was sitting quietly in a lawn chair at the very front of the congregation. It was unusual to see her out of her salmon-colored nurse's uniform, because that was all Krad had ever known her to wear. But now, she was wearing a beautiful navy-blue dress with purple floral patterns. Her graying, brown hair was tied back into a bun that would look messy on anyone else, but on Mona, it look practically normal. Her eyes were closed and she was rocking back and forth in her chair, her wrinkly hands moving up and down an old wooden rosary. The old woman whispered the prayers as if she were talking to a small child.

Dr. Dao was also there. He was dressed a black tux with a white undershirt and black tie. His thick, black-rimmed glasses were perched on his face as usual, guarding his cold, gray eyes. His eyes were fixed on the coffin as he stood to the side of the congragation, leaning on a lone lawn chair.

But what surprised Krad the most was the fact that a thin, young woman of about thirty with a five-year-old boy clutching her hand was standing over Wren's coffin, deep in thought.

Krad approached the woman with neutral eyes. "Doctor Kawa," He said slowly.

Nastuki Kawa turned her sad, blue eyes to Krad. She frowned. Picking up her son and balancing him on her hip, she replied, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The Angel shook his head. "No, but we are employed by the same person. Though, _employed_ would not be the word I would use." His voice was cold and harsh.

"I'm sorry, but—"

Krad leaned into the woman and whispered, "I know what you did to Wren Takimoto." he felt Nastuki freeze. "So does she."

"She...Wren..." The words came out strangled. "Wren...knew?"

The being nodded.

"H-How?"

Krad sighed. "Unfortunately for you, Wren had a very keen memory. She had seen you in Hokkaido around the time she started getting sick. The dots were connected when you became her psychiatrist, and her condition worsened." He straightened. "I want to kill you." he said bluntly.

Natsuki held her breath and started to panic, but Krad shook his head.

"No," He said to her. "I want to kill you, but I will not go against Wren's wishes."

The panic began to fade. "Wren's wishes?" The doctor repeated.

Krad nodded. "Despite what you did to her, Wren will not allow any harm to come to you, or that of your son." He added, gesturing to the boy perched on the woman's hip. "But Wren did ask one thing of you,"

"And what was that?" Nastuki was almost afraid to ask. If Wren knew that this man would kill her in a heartbeat, and stopped him, what would the girl want in return?

"She wants to see your son."

A breath that Nastuki didn't even know she was holding was let go. "See...my son...?"

Krad nodded again. "She wants to see what she died for."

The doctor was frozen for a moment, then, a wave of understanding flooded her. Kazuki had been the reason Nastuki had even considered doing harm to Wren in the first place. Commander Hiwatari had kidnapped Kazuki and threatened his life if Nasuki did not deliver Wren Takimoto's body. Now, Wren wanted to see why Natsuki would kill her. She wanted to see Kazuki.

Nastuki nodded and took her son over to the coffin.

The little boy's blue, blue eyes rested on the rosewood coffin. "Who's that, Mommy?" He asked innocently.

His mother fought back the tears without much success. "That's Wren, honey. You remember me talking about her on the phone?"

Kazuki nodded. "Why is she in that box, Mommy?"

The tears flooded down Natsuki's face. "Because she's dead, sweetie."

"She's not gonna wake up?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, honey, she's not going to wake up."

Kazuki frowned. "But you told me you helped her. Help her now, Mommy."

"Your mother cannot help Wren now, little one," Krad stepped up beside Natsuki, his hands clasped behind his back. "She has helped quite enough." He added coldly. Krad's golden gaze turned to the doctor. "Go." He ordered.

Natsuki nodded and took him at his word. She left.

Krad was ready to collapse, but not from exhaustion. He was in utter pain. His heart hurt, his body ached. _Now I know._ The Angel thought to himself. _Now I know that I can't live without her._ But he had to. He was going to, whether he liked it or not.

Her life was dark, the priest had said. She had died of terminal leukemia and had once lived in pain. But now, he had continued, she was pure. Her dark life was over now, but her life of purity in God's grace was just beginning.

Krad smiled to himself. That was what she was. Wren was a dark, dark purity. So lovely and pure, but so many horrid things happened to her. _The darkest purity._ Krad thought to himself. That was what she was. The darkest purity.

Wren was gone, there nothing anyone could do about that, least of all Krad. But he was content with one thing: Wren wasn't suffering anymore. She was happy. That was all the Angel cared about. With one last look to Wren's coffin, Krad disappeared from the funeral.

Riku and Risa sat together on white lawn chairs as the funeral came to a close. Risa laid her head down on her sister's shoulder. "It was a nice sermon." She pointed out.

The reddish-brown haired girl nodded. "It was nice," she agreed. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Niwa," She murmured as the red-haired boy sat down next to his girlfriend.

He smiled. "How are you, Miss Riku?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm holding up."

Daisuke gathered the small girl into his arms and held her. "It's over now," He whispered. "You can let it out."

Riku fought the tears at first, but then she realized that it was no good. She began to sob relentlessly. Riku pulled Daisuke around her like a security blanket and sobbed.

But Daisuke was right. It was all over. Wren was at peace, Krad was still conflicted, but he did not show it on later appearances. Riku and Risa Harada moved on with their life, but always came back to Wren's grave every single year to tell her of things that had been going on. Daisuke and Riku stayed close, while Risa and Satoshi said small words to each other in class.

It was all over, and everyone was at peace.

* * *

**_And this is the end of The Darkest Purity. i hope all of you liked it, and i had SOOOO much fun writing this story. thanx SOOOOOO much to my reviewers and readers, i wub all of you!_**

**_Shadeslayer390_**


	16. Disclaimer and Gaia Contest Information

A Disclaimer That Should Have Been Made Earlier…:

**Please note that I do not own, nor do I claim to own, the DN Angel Series.**

**All credit is given to the creators.**

**However…**

**Wren Takimoto, the Takimoto family, Mona, and Dr. Natsuki Kawa are MINE.**

**Want them? Too bad. XP**

**Also…**

**This story is entered in DNAngel171's fanfiction contest on **

**Feel free to keep up with its progress!!**

With Love,

Shadeslayer390/ 

_**ReiFlower9**_


End file.
